Dulce sabor a Sangre
by Angel Of Suburvian
Summary: "La chica se había levantado de la cama para situarse de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él. Con un sonrojo notorio, apartó el cabello del lado derecho de su cuello con su mano izquierda, dejando la zona despejada. —Bebe Naruto-kun – susurró avergonzada"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo I**

La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario, parecía incrementarse ¿por qué?

Justamente hoy.

Justamente cuando había sido la ultima en salir.

Justamente cuando había decidido regresar sola a casa.

Justamente hoy, cuando había escuchado esa historia…

**Flash back**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en el gimnasio de su colegio, terminando con los preparativos para una fiesta de disfraces, que organizaría su institución con el fin recoger fondos para su graduación.

Aunque realmente quienes se estaban encargando de todo, prácticamente eran las chicas, ya que los muchachos sólo estropeaban todo lo que tocaban, o consideraban esas cosas como "muy problemáticas".

Hinata, podrías pasarme aquellas serpentinas – pidió amablemente Sakura mientras extendía su mano.

—Claro Sakura-san.

En ese momento Hinata se dirigió a uno de los rincones del gimnasio donde se encontraban los materiales de decoración sobre unas mesas, pero, al tomar una de las serpentinas, esta se resbala de sus manos y rueda hacia los asientos del público que se encuentran en los laterales.

—Te tengo – dijo para si misma Hinata mientras alcanzaba la serpentina.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Ahhhhh! – gritó Hinata mientras aventaba las serpentinas y corría aterrorizada hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—Ya déjala Kiba – Sakura estuvo tentada a darle un pequeño golpe al chico por asustar a su amiga.

—¿Kiba-kun?

—Lo siento, Hina-chan – dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara – es que no pude evitarlo.

—No esta bien que te aproveches de la inocencia de Hinata – dijo tan serio como siempre Shino.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sólo fue una broma Shino – Kiba comenzó a acercarse a sus amigos.

—Que problemático eres Kiba, no sólo llegas tarde, sino que también nos retrasas con los preparativos.

—Ya dije que lo sentía, además tengo un buen motivo para llegar tarde – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a pensar una buena excusa.

—¿Si? ¿Y podrías explicarnos cuál es? – pregunto cabreada Sakura.

—El Conde Kyubi… - dijo Kiba poniendo una mueca sombría.

—¿Conde Kyubi? – susurro para si misma Hinata.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Ino

—Pues que pase por ahí y me pareció escuchar un ruidos…- dijo cada vez poniendo más tensión al asunto.

—¿Y…? - dijeron todos expectantes a que Kiba terminara de hablar.

—Nada, escuche un ruido y resultó ser mi estomago así que me fui a comprar algo para comer.

Caída estilo anime por parte de los presentes.

—Eres un baka – dijo Sakura mientras le daba una golpiza a Kiba.

—Auch… - el pobre Kiba tuvo el presentimiento que no se podría levantar en un rato.

—Será mejor que terminemos pronto, ya se esta haciendo de noche – Sakura comenzó a acomodar de nueva cuenta las serpentinas.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo frentezota? – dijo Ino mientras miraba a la que fuera su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Debería tenerlo Ino-cerda?- le respondió la pelirosa con un deje de ironía.

—¿Miedo a que? – preguntó inocentemente Hinata.

—Al Conde Kyubi… - dijo Kiba con su mirada sombría apareciendo detrás de Hinata con aquella mascara.

—… - Hinata volteó a ver a un Kiba y de manera inocente le quitó la misma máscara que usó para asustarla – lo siento Kiba-kun, pero no caeré dos veces – dijo Hinata con su dulce sonrisa.

Tras esto Kiba se fue a un rincón a hacer circulitos con los dedos, él había gastado mucho dinero en esa máscara. Pensaba que lograría asustar a cualquiera ya que el vendedor le dijo que parecía muy real. Mentira. Sólo quería vendérsela, que otro tonto podría comprarla, ni siquiera Hinata pudo caer dos veces, y eso que es la más asustadiza del grupo.

—¿Kiba-kun? – dijo Hinata mientras veía a Kiba, luego soltó un suspiro – volviendo al tema, ¿a qué debería tenerle miedo?

—¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy? – dijo Sakura mientras mostraba una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

—Ehm…no.

—Pues veras, hoy pasa que… - Intento decir Kiba que ya se había "recuperado", pero fue interrumpido por Shino.

—Ya déjate de tonterías Kiba, asustaras a las chicas. - Kiba fue jalado por Shino, mientras que Sakura se acercaba a Hinata.

—A mi no, ya he escuchado esa historia – dijo Sakura.

—A mi tampoco, es más, Kiba porque no nos cuentas tu versión – dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

—No te preocupes por mi Kiba-kun – dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, las demás la imitaron.

—De acuerdo, sucede que… - Kiba se notaba muy apasionado con el relato mientras intentaba atraer la atención de sus espectadores.

"_Se dice que hoy, justamente, 1 de Mayo, la primera semana del mes, sale de su terrorífica mansión, el Conde Kyubi, un vampiro sanguinario que vivió en Konoha hace años y al que le gusta devorar la dulce sangre de jovencitas vírgenes, ya que estas son las que logran saciar su sed; Y cuenta la leyenda, que después de causar estragos en el pueblo, fue sellado por el 4to Hokage en una gran mansión cerca del bosque. Sin embargo, el Conde Kyubi consigue burlar el sello la primera semana de Mayo y sale en busca de su presa para vigilarla y, próximamente seducirla en la ultima noche de la semana, donde tomara posesión de su cuerpo y, su sangre…"_

Gran silencio por parte de sus espectadores.

—Sin embargo eso es sólo una leyenda – dijo Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio.

—Claro, eso es lo que dicen todos – dijo algo asustado Chouji – pero como yo amo mi pellejo me iré.

—¿Pero el Conde Kyubi no sólo ataca a mujeres? – pregunto Sakura

—Así es, así que mientras estemos junto a ustedes correremos peligro - dijo Shikamaru.

—¿¡Que! ¡Shikamaru prometiste acompañarme a mi casa! – dijo Ino jalando a Shikamaru de un brazo que ya se disponía a marcharse.

—Tsk, que problemático… - dijo Shikamaru – vamonos de una vez.

Y así, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, partieron a sus respectivos hogares, si bien sus casas no quedaban ni cerca del bosque de Konoha, Ino quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle a Shikamaru que la acompañara al baile.

— Etto, Sasuke-kun crees que puedas acompañarme a mi casa, es que yo, veras, a mi…- dijo tímida Sakura.

—Tienes miedo… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Hyuuga, tú vienes también? – dijo Sasuke ladeando su cabeza para escuchar la respuesta de Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Si Hyuuga, tú, si más no recuerdo tu casa queda cerca de la de Sakura…- Sasuke esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

—Uchiha-san, gracias, pero… - trató de decir Hinata, pero miró a Sakura con un semblante triste. Ella quería estar a solas con Sasuke – Yo iré sola.

—Hmp – dijo Sasuke alejándose del grupo – como sea, Sakura te espero afuera.

—Si Sasuke-kun, sólo déjame recoger mis cosas – dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a Hinata – Te debo una ¿eh? – rió nerviosa - le preguntare a Sasuke si le gustaría ir conmigo al baile, así que… ¡nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Sakura.

—No hay problema Sakura-san – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sakura se hubo marchado, Kiba y Shino se acercaron a Hinata que se encontraba recogiendo el desastre que habían dejado en el gimnasio con la intención de que al día siguiente no los regañaran por eso.

—No te preocupes por mi Kiba-kun – dijo Hinata – Neji-onisan vendrá a recogerme

—En ese caso – Kiba se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la Hyuuga – nos vemos mañana – regalándole una cálida sonrisa – te espero afuera Shino.

—De acuerdo – respondió Shino – Neji no vendrá a recogerte ¿cierto Hinata?- dijo el chico de las gafas oscuras mientras Hinata sentía una mirada profunda tras ellas.

—No, no vendrá Shino-kun – su voz se escuchaba suave, casi como un susurro.

—¿Y por que no permites que Kiba y yo te acompañemos? no ahí ningún problema, acuérdate que Kiba y yo somos vecinos.

—Es que yo no quiero ser una molestia… - Hinata miraba a su amigo con un poco de timidez.

—Tú nunca serás una molestia Hinata – dijo Shino.

—Gracias Shino-kun, ahora vete, Kiba te debe estar esperando – el asintió y se comenzó alejar

—Bien, nos vemos mañana – tras estas palabras salio del salón, mientras Hinata se preguntaba si estaba bien irse sola a casa.

**Fin del Flash back**

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y la luna permanecía oculta, brindándole una terrorífica vista al lugar.

—¿Será cierto lo que dijo Kiba-kun? –

Se preguntaba una y otra vez la Hyuuga, no podía evitar sentir miedo a ese tipo de relatos, siempre había sido una miedosa, y definitivamente esa no sería la excepción.

—¿Por qué rechacé la compañía de Sakura-san y Uchiha-san? –

Pues por el hecho de que ella no quería ser el mal tercio, aunque bien era cierto que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, pero ¿él acaso gustaba de ella? De no ser así no estaría haciendo nada malo, y seguramente Sakura comprendería.

En ese momento, pudo notar como el cielo se aclaraba un poco, la luna estaba saliendo, acaparando la atención de la chica y sacándola de sus pensamientos, "tal vez ya la lluvia pararía". Grave error.

Tan pronto como la luna salió, fue tapada por una nube cargada de agua, haciendo que esta se ocultara nuevamente. Era como si la luna y las nubes estuviesen luchando entre sí. No obstante, Hinata tomó este acontecimiento a su favor, justo cuando la luna saliera, ella aprovecharía de su claridad para irse acercando a su casa, y mientras estuviese oculta, esperaría bajo algún árbol o cualquier cosa por el estilo, la idea era no mojarse tanto.

En ese momento, un estruendo retumbo en los oídos de la ojiblanco, la lluvia estaba empeorando, y para variar, ahora venía acompañada de truenos y relámpagos.

Pero ella se armó de valor. Hizo lo que se había propuesto. En cuanto la luna salió, aprovechó del claro para irse acercando a su casa, sin embargo tropezó con una piedra en el camino causándole una caída. Nada grave, pero que le hacía perder tiempo mientras la luna estaba fuera; A duras penas se levantó y se dirigió a una parada de autobús, claro, tanteando con sus pies el camino, ya que la luna se había ocultado y ella se encontró nuevamente a oscuras.

La tormenta era fuerte, más de lo que ella creía, no esta bien confrontar así a la madre naturaleza; el viento soplaba sin clemencia haciendo de la atmósfera fría y densa.

Ella temblaba, tenia frío y miedo, no fue buena idea hacerse la valiente.

De repente su blanca piel, que ahora se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, fue contorneada por la luna que nuevamente salía a su ayuda, miro al cielo. Seguiría lloviendo. Sin embargo no se veía ninguna nube próxima que ocultase la luna; miró el camino. Más adelante estaba el bosque, y después de este, su casa, si, su cálida casa.

No lo dudó más, era ahora o nunca, se colocó su mochila sobre la cabeza y se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa. Ya no pararía, en lo poco que vio, pudo, a duras penas, memorizar el camino que gracias a su intuición y sentido común lograría llevarla sana y salva a su casa.

Tal y como lo había previsto Hinata, la luna no se ocultó durante un buen tiempo, lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el bosque. Ahí se detuvo. Si bien era cierto que no iba a parar, necesitaba hacerlo para tomar aire, y justo cuando se disponía a continuar con su camino, la luna comenzó a ocultarse, pero ella no se detuvo, tanteo el suelo como había hecho anteriormente, y aunque era algo lento, logró llegar a una gran casa.

Entonces recordó el relato.

Pero escuchó algo que la asustó de sobremanera. Un aullido. Acompañado por otros, ya los había escuchado antes, cierto, pero para ese entonces eran casi inaudibles por su lejanía. Pero esta vez no. Se escuchaban muy cerca, era como si la estuviesen persiguiendo o quizás… ¿vigilándola? "No, Hinata no puedes permitirte volverte paranoica a estas alturas".

Pero el frío la venció, y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Entraría a esa casa y pediría ayuda, al menos podrían prestarle un teléfono para que ella llamara un taxi, aunque viendo la magnitud de la lluvia, tendría que quedarse hasta que esta se terminase, o disminuyera.

Y de esta manera, al llegar a la puerta buscó un timbre, pero no encontró nada. Así que decidió tocar para ver si alguien salía, aunque tomando en cuenta la suciedad y la antigüedad de esa casa sería increíble que alguien viviese ahí. La puerta se abrió, antes de que siquiera pudiese tocar. Dudó. Pero tenía mucho frió. Ella entró, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Trató de abrir nuevamente pero no lo logró, "Bien hecho Hinata", debía encontrar al dueño de esa mansión ahora mismo.

Subía las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro y a pesar de encontrarse bajo techo, podía sentir un extraño frió, no con la magnitud de hacerla temblar, pero podía llegar a ser bastante incomodo y hasta aterrador.

De pronto, al llegar al segundo piso, una sombra se reflejo en el pasillo, "seguramente es el dueño", o tal vez no. A medida que se acercaba podía distinguir a un hombre alto y vestido completamente de negro, llevada una extraña capa que le llegaba a los tobillos, y tenía una que otra figura con forma de ¿remolinos naranjas?, su cabello era rubio y ligeramente desordenado, su piel era pálida, pero, se podía notar que quizás, en algún momento, hubiese sido besada por el sol…

Tembló de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente era la sombra de un hombre. Estaba parado frente a un espejo, pero no logro ver su rostro. Un relámpago alumbro el estar. Sombra. Cerró los ojos, tenia miedo, pero cuando los abrió, aquel hombre se había dado la vuelta. Podía ver su cuerpo hasta la mitad, ya que no había salido completamente de las sombras en las que se encontraba. Se asustó.

La joven trato de moverse pero fue en vano.

Unos pasos. Él.

—¡¿Que intruso osa violar mi territorio? – grito aquel hombre con una voz ronca y aterradora –

**¿Continuará?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo II**

—No, no creo que eso sea lo suficientemente aterrador…- se dijo a si mismo aquel hombre – Quizás si endurezco un poco mas mi voz…

Justo en ese momento se logra escuchar un ruido. ¿Un golpe quizás?

Hinata se había desmayado y se había caído de las escaleras, gracias a dios que los escalones no era muy separados y el descanso estaba cerca, ya que si no el daño hubiese sido mayor.

Tan pronto como se logró escuchar aquel sonido, el hombre que vestía de negro y naranja se aproximo hacia el segundo descanso de la escalera, saltando sobre los muros de la misma con extrema agilidad.

—Vaya criatura la que tenemos aquí, quizás este año me ahorre la búsqueda … - seguido de esto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mostrando así dos afilados colmillos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Etto, yo me preguntaba si, tu talvez… - decía una pelirosa un tanto nerviosa.

—Te escucho Haruno - dijo un joven de ojos azabache con algo de impaciencia, aunque ya tenia idea de lo que diría la chica parada a su lado.

Justo cuando la joven Haruno abrió su boca para articular palabra, una gran ráfaga de viento pasó por donde estaban los jóvenes, que impulsada por la lluvia, arrebató sin piedad el paraguas de la pelirosa, quien en un movimiento inconciente colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza para tratar de parar el agua que caía sobre ella. Obviamente no lográndolo.

—No creo que eso te cubra mucho que digamos – dijo el Sasuke mientras extendía su paraguas hacia la chica.

—… - un poco sorprendida, Sakura no dijo palabra alguna – Gra-gracias Sasuke-kun, pero no quiero que te resfríes por mi – dijo esto ultimo apartando el paraguas de su cabeza para posesionarlo sobre la del dueño.

—Haruno - dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura con la intención de que ambos quedaran bajo el paraguas – No te preocupes por eso, sería peor que tu terminaras resfriada.

—Gracias Sasuke – dijo esto en un tono entre tímido y contento.

Y así pasaron parte del camino a la casa de Sakura, la lluvia seguía cayendo y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, seria una larga noche. Hasta que cierto pelinegro recordó el tema del que momentos antes hablaba con la pelirosa.

—Haruno, ¿Que es lo que querías decirme? – pregunto Sasuke mostrando indiferencia.

—Yo, pues verás, me preguntaba si…- Sakura, que antes veía a Sasuke a los ojos, desvió la mirada al sentir un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

—¡Oh vamos Haruno! Tu no eres así…di de una vez que es lo que quieres – dijo Sasuke mostrando como se agotaba su ya poca paciencia.

—Sasuke…- Sakura levanto su mirada – ¡Me gustaría que fueses a la fiesta de disfraces conmigo! – esto ultimo lo dijo de forma decidida y viendo al Uchiha directamente a los ojos.

—… - Sasuke quedó algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su amiga, vaya carácter, pensó, sin embargo cambiando rápidamente su semblante a uno burlón dijo – ¿Tanto te costaba decir eso?

—¡Hum! - Sakura solo volteó el rostro en señal de enfado como si fuese una niñita – si no quieres venir conmigo no lo hagas, le puedo decir a Lee o a cualquier otro amigo que me acompañe.

—¿En serio? Pues entonces hazlo - dijo mientras se paraba frente a la Haruno.

—Pero yo… - Sakura entristeció, claro, ni que ella fuera tan importante.

Después de un pequeño silencio, mientras Sasuke seguía caminando, habló

—Iré contigo – dijo indiferente – no hagas alboroto y sé puntual.

Sakura, que tardó un poco en salir del shock, solo se atinó a correr hacia el Uchiha y susurrar un leve "gracias", que aunque fue casi inaudible, el Uchiha pudo escuchar claramente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

—Hinata-sama no contesta su teléfono, ¿cree que podría ir a buscarla? – pregunto un joven de ojos perlados que salía de un inmenso local en compañía de otro hombre un poco mas alto que él.

—Ella ya no es una niña, y debe aprender a valerse por si sola – dijo serio Hiashi.

—Pero tomando en cuenta la hora y el estado del clima, el cual parece no mejorar, lo mas correcto sería ir a por ella – dijo el joven ojiblanco – me preocupa que no conteste su teléfono.

—Debe ser por la lluvia que hace interferencia – dijo con el mismo semblante el hombre mayor.

—No obstante, creo que debería ir a buscarla – dijo decidido el joven.

El hombre de mayor edad lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al joven que se encontraba junto a él, para luego suspirar y hacer una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

Definitivamente el odio que tenia el mas joven hacia su familia paterna había desaparecido, y todo gracias a aquella niña débil que ahora llamaba "prima", a la que tiempo antes había hecho de su vida una miseria con su comportamiento.

Ahora sentía, que le debía mucho a aquella niña, y prometió pagar por todo el mal que le causo en su niñez.

—De acuerdo Neji, tienes mi permiso – respondió el hombre mayor mientras se dirigía a una de las limosinas de la familia – No tardes.

—Bien Hiashi-sama – dijo el mas joven tras hacer una leve reverencia – Nos vemos en casa – esto ultimo lo dijo ya dentro de su auto pata luego subir la ventanilla del mismo.

_¿Acaso nunca te perdonaras lo que paso Neji?_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

—¿Donde estoy? – dijo una joven peliazulada que acababa de despertarse

—Por fin despiertas bella durmiente… - dijo una sombra que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo Hinata mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro con la sabana que estaba sobre la cama.

—Soy yo, él Gran Conde Kyubi – dijo la sombra que en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a la Hinata – y tu, serás mi victima… -dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

Hinata no lo podía creer, frente a ella estaba aquel temible vampiro que años atrás había atacado su ciudad. Nuevamente su cuerpo se paralizó

Temblaba y no era de frío

Cerró fuertemente los ojos con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño. Al final no consiguiendo cambiar nada.

Sintió como era alzada a un punto de la habitación en específico, se sentía aterrada.

Intento gritar pero su boca era tapada por una mano y su cintura rodeada por un brazo.

Momentos después se encontraba frente a frente con aquel vampiro, y sus cuerpos, considerablemente juntos. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería verle. Si la iba a matar que terminara de una vez.

—Mírame a los ojos – le ordeno el vampiro.

Hinata no lo hizo, tenia miedo.

—¡Te ordeno que abras los ojos! – gritó aquel ser causándole, pánico a la joven, quien del susto abrió sus ojos.

Durante un tiempo se quedaron mirando; los ojos de ella eran blancos, los de él rojos.

Ella lo veía con miedo.

El con esperanza.

Ella quería que todo acabara.

El dudaba en siquiera comenzar.

Pero los ojos del vampiro cambiaron bruscamente a un color azul cielo, y acto seguido, fue soltando a Hinata de su agarre. Esta al verse libre, no pudo evitar sentir alivio.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como quedo libre, cayo al suelo, al parecer la caída que sufrió de las escaleras le había costado un tobillo fracturado. Nada grave. Pero un buen motivo para no ponerse en pie.

El vampiro, al ver esto se arrodillo a la altura de Hinata y levanto la palma de su mano para situarla sobre el tobillo lastimado; Hinata, al principio pensó que la golpearía y cerró sus ojos por el temor, pero después sintió algo cálido en su pie y con algo de duda vio que el vampiro solo la estaba sanando. Sí, sanando. Una extraña luz turquesa apareció en la palma del vampiro la cual se iba adentrando en el tobillo de la joven calmando la molestia causada por el golpe.

Y ella lo supo, ya que podía sentir como poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de su tobillo.

—Gracias – dijo tímidamente Hinata al vampiro sin mirarle a la cara.

—Lo siento… - dijo el vampiro terminando con su trabajo, ignorando las palabras de la joven.

—¿Eh?

—Tú no eres a la joven que busco – dijo el vampiro – lamento haberte asustado.

—No, hay problema – dijo Hinata

Tan pronto como el vampiro termino de curar el tobillo de la joven, se levantó y extendió su mano hacia Hinata con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse.

—Yo, agradezco que no me hicieras daño – dijo Hinata – ¿Ahí algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo?

—Solo vete y no pases mas por aquí – respondió el vampiro mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a sentarse en un escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Gracias – dijo Hinata mientras se disponía para irse –Así lo haré.

Y de esta forma Hinata se dispuso a partir de aquella gigantesca mansión, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el porque aquel vampiro no la había matado como decía la historia, y mas aun porque después de aquel contacto no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Aunque mejor era no intentar averiguarlo. ¿Oh si?

Hinata no pudo evitar dar una ultima mirada al vampiro que reposaba sobre el escritorio mientras leía unos extraños libros que parecían pergaminos y con un hilo de voz le susurro, con la esperanza de que la escuchara.

"Adiós"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata se encontraba de vuelta a su hogar, la lluvia ya estaba cesando y le era mas fácil transitar por las calles, ya que al no tener esa incomoda lluvia sobre sí y el helado viento que soplaba con fuerza, la trayectoria se hacia menos agobiante.

De pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Rápidamente se giro para ver al dueño de su creciente pánico.

—Hinata-sama, la estaba buscando – dijo un exhausto Neji – ¿donde había estado?

De pronto una oleada de felicidad inundaba a la joven ojiblanca.

—Neji-nissan – dijo casi en un susurro Hinata – Que bueno que estés aquí…- dijo esto ultimo mientras se abrazaba a él.

—Hinata-sama… – dijo Neji correspondiendo el abrazo – ¿pero dígame, donde esta su celular que no contestaba mis llamadas?

—Mi… ¿celular? – acto seguido metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda – yo, creo que lo perdí Neji-nissan – dijo esto algo nerviosa.

—Eso explica el porque no contestaba…– suspiro – pero al menos ya sé que esta bien, venga, volvamos a casa, su padre la espera.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi niisan…– dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero es mi deber para con el clan, y usted – dijo seriamente el joven.

—El clan…- susurro Hinata de forma pensativa.

—Ahora le pido que regresemos Hinata-sama – dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

—De acuerdo Neji-niisan – dijo Hinata siguiendo al joven.

Tan pronto como emprendieron su regreso al auto, que se encontraba estacionado a algunos metros de ahí, se dirigieron directamente a la conocida Mansión Hyuga.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La atmósfera volvía a encontrarse densa dentro de la habitación, por un momento se podía respirar el aire limpio y liviano, pero, desde que aquella joven de ojos opalinos se le había perdido de vista, el lugar había vuelto a estar como antes.

Sí, su sola presencia, bastaba para calmarlo y hacerle sentir bien.

No obstante, ella no era la victima que buscaba.

Su aroma era el de una joven virgen, pero, a simple vista vió imposible el hecho de que ella llegara a enamorarse de él, por lo consiguiente. Era muy posible que muriera en sus manos, y no, el ya no quería mas muertes de inocentes jovencitas.

Y el no deseaba matarla, no a ella. Necesitaba buscar otra víctima pronto, ya que este era el último año del sello, es decir su última oportunidad.

Se levantó del escritorio. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

El quería volver a verla. Tropezó. Algo se encontraba a sus pies, un poco más y lo hubiese pisado.

—Que extraño objeto – dijo para si mismo – para que servirá – lo miro por todos los ángulos posibles.

Acto seguido trato de buscar algo que le indicara la procedencia de aquel aparatito. Lo acercó a su nariz y aspiro su aroma, olía a lluvia, tierra y…a la joven de hace unos minutos.

Vibró.

¿Un recordatorio de llamadas perdidas?

Que extraño objeto…

Un momento. Eso quiere decir que ese aparato es de ella. Quizás el podría devolvérselo, después de todo, era un vampiro, cierto, pero también era un… ¿caballero?

Decidido. Esta misma noche le haría una visita a su linda ojiblanca.

Ese "Adiós" definitivamente no se quedaría en el aire.

**¿Continuará?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, ¡ustedes son quienes me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Ahora comenzare a contestar sus reviews:**

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo III**

— ¡Nos vemos mañana Chouji! – gritó una rubia desde las afueras de una residencia.

— Si Ino nos vemos, y a ti también Shikamaru – dijo el joven Akimichi – No vayas a faltar… – dijo dirigiéndose al último.

— Tsk, que problemático… - respondió el joven de la coleta mientras alzaba la mano.

— No olvides que mañana el almuerzo va por tu cuenta – recordó la rubia al residente.

Acto seguido el par de jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de la joven Yamanaka, que para su suerte no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Los chicos agradecían que la lluvia hacia rato que había comenzado a ceder, al igual que los postes de luz seguían alumbrando el camino, ya que de no ser por ellos, el mismo podría llegar a ser muy peligroso, o al menos eso pensaba la rubia, ya el joven Nara no parecía darle mucha importancia.

Justo en ese momento Ino recordó que le pediría a Shikamaru que la acompañara al baile, y para esto había ideado un plan.

— Oye Shikamaru, ya conseguiste pareja para el baile – pregunto Ino mientras sujetaba el brazo del joven Nara.

— Pues de hecho, no tenia intenciones de asistir – dijo el chico imaginándose el rumbo de la conversación.

— Bueno en realidad yo tampoco – mentía – así que pensé en invitarte, sabes bien que los organizadores no pueden faltar…

— Tsk que problemática Ino – dijo el chico – ¿Tú no ibas a ir con Sai?

— Tu mismo lo dijiste, "Iba" - dijo Ino sonriendo.

— No me digas que volvieron a discutir.

— Entonces no te lo diré – dijo la chica – entonces, ¿Irás conmigo?

— No – respondió el Nara.

— ¿Dejarás que una chica indefensa y hermosa vaya al baile sola? – dijo Ino haciéndole "ojitos".

— Si.

— Bien- dijo la Yamanaka, su plan no estaba funcionando.

Llegaron a la calle donde vive Ino, en la esquina de la misma se encontraba el famoso local de la familia, una floristería, que en ocasiones era atendida por la chica.

— Shikamaru y que has sabido de Temari ¿eh? – pregunto la rubia.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres saber? – Dijo el joven – pensé que no te caía bien.

— De hecho no me cae bien – bromeó - pero creo que ya supere lo de ustedes.

—… - el joven guardo silencio.

—Sabes que no me gustó que me lo ocultaras, ya que soy tu amiga y me merezco confianza – suspiró - pero ya entendí que no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada y bueno, ya lo acepté.

El joven volvió a suspirar

— Temari y yo discutimos.

¡Bingo!

— ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por que!

—¿¡Yo que se! – Bufó molesto – las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

— Entiendo- ya lo sabia – te propongo algo.

—¿Que?

— Acompáñame al baile y te haré un gran favor.

— No me disculpare con Temari por algo que ni siquiera se que hice.

— ¡Esa no es la aptitud! – Dijo Ino – solo prométeme que me acompañaras y yo me encargo de lo demás.

—Bien – dijo el Nara – pero me rehúso completamente a bailar.

—Trato hecho – dijo dándole la mano – Bueno aquí me quedo – justo a tiempo.

—Si, nos vemos mañana – dijo el Nara.

—Bien no faltes - dijo esto ultimo cerrando la puerta.

—Tsk que problemática… - dijo esto y se marchó.

Ya la lluvia había cesado por completo, solo se escuchaban las gotas de agua que resbalaban por los árboles o los tejados de casas y locales.

En una ventana se podía ver a una rubia en pijama que observaba a su amigo mientras se iba, se arreglo el cabello y se dirigió a su cama, tomo el teléfono de la mesita de noche y marcó un número.

—¿Temari? Asunto arreglado, ya podemos proceder con el plan…

Mientras el joven Nara se aproximaba a su casa, pudo ver como de unos arbustos parecía salir la sombra de algo, o alguien. No presto atención. Siguió su rumbo sin darle importación al asunto, aunque para sus adentros se encontraba alerta y listo para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

La sombra se fue. Instintivamente Shikamaru se sintió aliviado.

Mientras la sombra se alejaba, no pudo evitar ver un par de colmillos en los que se reflejaba la poca claridad del lugar. Shikamaru agradeció que Ino ya se encontrara en su casa. Y pedía porque Hinata ya hubiese llegado a la suya.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya había llegado. La casa estaba como siempre. Aunque podrían ser un poco mas de las 11, la Mansión Hyuga siempre fue solitaria, incluso, en ocasiones podía parecer lúgubre. Antes se asustaba, pero ya estaba acostumbraba.

Por su cabeza pasaban los momentos de hace rato, era extraño, ¿Por qué a ella?, ella no era para nada especial, no se consideraba exactamente bonita, al contrario tenia muchos defectos y su personalidad, pues, en una palabra, insípida; sin chiste, sin gracia. No llamaba la atención, ¿Quién querría fijarse en ella?

Quien diría que seria una Hyuga la que viviría ese tipo de "encuentros" fuera de lo común.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, al menos seria vista desde otro punto de vista.

La valiente Hinata que se "enfrentó" con el temible Conde Kyubi.

Tonterías. Ni siquiera se lo contaría a alguien.

Se rió para sus adentros, pero el joven que la acompañaba a su habitación lo noto.

—¿Esta bien Hinata-sama? – pregunto Neji.

—Si niisan no me pasa nada – rió un poco más la Hyuga - es solo que estaba pensando en algo gracioso.

—Entiendo – dijo el joven.

—Te lo contaría, pero dudo que lo entiendas – dijo la chica – No te ofendas niisan.

—No tengo porque Hinata-sama – dijo Neji deteniéndose – Ya llegamos a su habitación.

—Gracias por acompañarme Neji-niisan – agradeció Hinata mientras entraba a su habitación – pero, deja de decirme Hinata-sama ¿si? Es algo incomodo cuando claramente no soy superior a ti.

—Lo siento Hinata-sama pero es mi deber… - no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Hinata.

—Nadie te esta obligando a que hagas esto – dijo Hinata – Y no hablemos del asunto ¿si?

—De acuerdo Hinata-sama.

—Neji…- dijo Hinata con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Lo siento, Hinata-san – dijo el Hyuga – con su permiso me retiro – dijo esto mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Bien niisan, que descanses – dijo esto y cerró la puerta.

Odiaba que se dirigieran a ella con aquel "sama", lo consideraba estupidamente innecesario, y mas aun cuando era Neji quien se lo decía, ella sabia, que muy en el fondo solo lo usaba como un auto-castigo por no cumplir con su deber… fue su falta, y ella "sufría" las…¿consecuencias?

Sin embargo, no podía odiarlo por ese hecho. No, ella no podría odiar a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, y no porque sea su padre y no tenga motivos, sino porque Hinata es Hinata.

Se quito el uniforme y tras colocarlo en el cesto de ropa sucia, busco un pijama cómodo para ponerse, consiguió uno que consistía en un short azul marino y una camiseta lila. Ni muy ajustados, ni muy holgados, lo suficiente de cada uno para brindarle la comodidad y frescura que necesitaba para dormir. Aunque claro, tomando en cuenta el hecho de si podría llegar a quedarse dormida, considerando la hora y lo sucesos del día.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La noche transcurría pacífica, la lluvia había cesado, así que el cielo se veía despejado, las estrellas brillaban y la hermosa luna llena se podía apreciar con claridad en el firmamento.

No obstante, en la calles de la tan transitada ciudad que de noche dormía, una extraña sombra se movía sin un compás exacto, no seguía leyes ni ordenes, solo se movía por ahí. Algunos pensaran que podría ser un perro o un gato, pero estos no justificaban el gran tamaño de la misma, aunque, la agilidad con la que se movía podía hacerles dudar.

—Esta cerca…- se pudo escuchar – puedo sentirlo.

El ambiente cambio, si bien el cielo seguía despejado, la calle y sus alrededores se volvieron un tanto templados, dando así una atmósfera pesada y algo… ¿desesperada?

A ciencia cierta, nadie, que no tuviese una experiencia similar, podría describir lo que pasaba, ya que nadie encerraba tanto poder y ocultaba tanto dolor.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Era definitivo, esa noche no dormiría, simplemente lo consideraba imposible. Pensó en leer o estudiar algo, pero en esos momentos nada le llamaba la atención, y dudaba que disfrutara de su lectura.

Por esta razón, la heredera Hyuga decidió ir al baño para lavarse la cara, tal vez, el agua fría la relajara y la hiciera conciliar el sueño.

Tomo una toalla y se secó. Su piel se encontraba mucho más fresca y limpia, así que antes de acostarse se acerco al ventanal de su habitación, con la intención de contemplar un rato la noche.

La brisa soplaba sin clemencia, y sumándole el hecho de recién haberse lavado la cara, Hinata podía sentir con mas precisión el frío de la noche que acariciaba su rostro de una forma muy sutil, provocándole un estado de paz, cualquiera diría que esas caricias parecían "humanas"…

Si, esas caricias en su rostro le parecían maravillosas, pero, de un momento a otro pudo sentir como las caricias se volvían mas calidas y el ligero cosquilleo de un aire distinto agitaba su nariz.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, al principio su vista se nubló, ya que llegó un momento en el que casi se quedaba dormida, y era exactamente eso lo que retraso su asombro. Allí frente a ella estaba él, aquel ser que de una manera tan extraña le llego a parecer tan fascinante, su rostro cambió, aquella ligera palidez cambio al peculiar carmín en sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches, Hyuga-hime - dijo aquel hombre.

No habló. Simplemente no podía. Allí frente a ella y a tan escasos centímetros de su rostro se encontraba el "temible" Conde Kyubi. Pero, su pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Y mas aun ¿Cómo sabía él su apellido?

Pues parece que nuestro visitante sabía más de ella, de lo que ella misma creía…

Él se acercó mas a su rostro, no era difícil adivinar lo que iba a pasar.

Se acercaría un poco mas, rozaría sus labios y luego la besaría con pasión.

Prosiguió.

Pero ella, ladeo su rostro. Sí. Era cierto que aquel ser le causaba una gran fascinación pero, ella jamás había besado a alguien en los labios, y pensar que su primer beso seria con un vampiro, le daba mucho temor.

Bajó su mirada.

Él frunció el ceño, ella lo había rechazado de la forma más directa posible, no eran necesarias las palabras, él lo sabía con solo ver su rostro.

Y se sentía frustrado, pero no molesto.

En parte la comprendía, si, definitivamente era virgen en muchos sentidos, pero el ansiaba locamente al menos probar aquellos labios, mas que curiosidad, era un profundo deseo.

Ella tenía miedo, no de él, sino de lo que podría pasar.

Ella sabía que él quería seducirla para luego beber su sangre y ser libre, pero luego de eso ¿Que pasaría con ella?

Y él lo sabía.

Motivo por el cual deseaba aun mas disipar su miedo.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia ella, pero ella volvió a retroceder.

Él no se detuvo, continuo caminando en su dirección, lograría su propósito y le demostraría ser "mas" que un simple vampiro sediento de sangre.

Noto como ella ya no se movía, se pregunto el ¿Por que?, pero rápidamente lo supo, ya no tenia espacio para retroceder.

Él sonrió, victorioso al fin.

Se acercó a ella y con su mano tomo el mentón de ella obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Como en antaño sus miradas chocaron, esta vez un sentimiento mas allá del miedo venia reflejado en ellas.

Le sonrió. No de forma altanera y escalofriante. Una sonrisa de confianza, que confiara en el.

Ella intento hacer lo mismo pero no lo logró. Su miedo se había disipado al perderse en aquellos ojos azules, era cierto, pero aun tenía un extraño sentimiento, ansiedad.

Él lo sabia, en parte era normal que ella sintiera tanta intriga, y pensar que solo seria un beso, claro esta, muy pasional.

Se acercó a su oído, aun con su mano en el mentón de la chica y le susurro.

—No quiero lastimarte, confía en mí.

Y ella lo hizo, ciegamente pero lo hizo.

Él se coloco nuevamente frente a ella, esta vez rozando sus narices, ladeo un poco su cabeza y beso los vírgenes labios de la chica, un beso tierno, lleno de una dulzura embriagante, quizás demasiado para su gusto, pero en ese momento, era lo mejor.

Sus labios no se movieron, solo sintió el contacto de aquellos labios extraños y se quedó inmóvil, ¿Ahora que seguía?, pues en ese momento obtuvo su respuesta. Lentamente el movió sus labios sin seguir una dirección o patrón en particular, y poco a poco ella fue correspondiendo, marchando al compás de ambos movimientos.

Se separaron, necesitaban aire.

Ella miro un poco los azules ojos del joven, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada al sentir como la sangre subía a su cabeza, se sentía un tanto avergonzada, pero no arrepentida.

A sabiendas la obligó a mirarle como antaño. No era por el hecho de que ella poseyese unos ojos tan extrañamente atrayentes, era más que todo por los sentimientos que estos exteriorizaban, tan puros y limpios.

Toco su mejilla, aun estaba algo fría, pero sabia que aquel sonrojo se encargaría de volver su rostro cálido.

Ella lo miró, otra vez. Intento decir algo pero no podía hablar.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de ese beso – dijo el joven vampiro.

—Ese fue mi primer beso… - susurro más para si la chica ojiblanca.

—Lo se, por eso trate de hacerlo especial…- dijo el chico.

—… - ella no dijo nada, no hallaba las palabras exactas, que debía decir, ¿Gracias?

—Yo…- _habla_- Yo quería preguntarte ¿que haces aquí?…

Él no respondió.

Ella pensó que lo había tomado a mal, después de todo él se esforzó por que ella disfrutara su primer beso, y ella, simplemente salió con otra cosa, totalmente diferente y un tanto cortante.

Él la miro, estaba algo extrañado y sorprendido. No, definitivamente le costaría demasiado molestarse con aquella jovencita. Sonrió.

—He venido a traerte algo que te pertenece – le dijo entregándole su "celular" – Sin embargo, me he encontrado con la vista mas maravillosa del mundo y conseguí algo que no esperaba encontrar.

—Gracias…pero no era necesario – dijo tomando el celular- en serio, no tenias que molestarte.

—No es molestia, al contrario es un placer.

No dijo nada, realmente no era necesario todo aquello. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse que era aquello que él había encontrado

Él se encamino hacia la terraza donde Hinata había estado descansando, ya se marcharía, no debían ser mas de las tres de la madrugada, sin embargo ya era hora de partir, lo menos que deseaba era encontrarse con algún inconveniente en el camino.

Ella vio que el se disponía a marcharse, no quería que se fuera, quería hablar mas con él, pero de su garganta no salían mas que unos "intentos fallidos de palabras ahogadas". ¿Nervios?, Tal vez, pero no lo quería dejar ir tan pronto, así que camino hacia él y le tomo la manga de su camisa jalándola con fuerza, como si de un niño se tratase, no articuló palabra, solo agacho la mirada.

Él no comprendió al principio, ¿tan bueno había estado ese beso?, pero al final comprendió lo que sucedía. Ella no quería dejarlo ir.

—Conde Kyubi…yo – trato de decir Hinata, pero en ese momento sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cálido respirar se ahogaba en su hombro.

—Llámame Naruto…- dijo el aun abrazado a la joven – Lo siento pero debo irme, dentro de poco amanecerá, y no quiero problemas.

Ella entendió. Soltó la manga de la camisa y correspondió al abrazo.

—Naruto-kun… yo deseo volver a verte, por favor– dijo ella un poco dudosa - quiero saber mas de ti.

Él deshizo el abrazo la miró a los ojos y luego le dió la espalda.

Ella intento ahogar los sollozos y evitar que las lagrimas corriera por sus mejillas.

—En mi mansión siempre serás bienvenida…- dijo el tras saltar al vació y desaparecer en la noche.

No lo podía creer, de verdad tenia una oportunidad con aquel ser, pero ella lo que deseaba era poder ayudarlo en su cometido, y para esto debía saber su verdadera historia. No obstante, sabía que iba más allá, era un sentimiento más fuerte y que no recordaba haber vivido.

Y él seguía algo incrédulo con lo que había pasado, quizás después de todo si tenga alguna esperanza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En las oscuras calles de Konoha un joven de cabellos oscuros se paseaba con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada escondida tras su flequillo. Se detuvo al sentir una presencia. Miro hacia un lado y vio a la gigantesca mansión Hyuga, y arriba, en la terraza de la misma, una chica en pijama con la mirada en algún punto especifico. Luego vio una sombra avanzar en la dirección de la mirada de la chica.

Comprendió todo.

—Parece que la heredera de los Ojos Blancos esta haciendo algo malo…- dijo aquel joven escondido entre las sombras – No creo que eso sea conveniente señorita Hyuga – el joven curvo la comisura de sus labios haciendo una mueca parecida a un sonrisa - sin embargo, tal vez a la final valga la pena, Dos pájaros de un solo tiro…- Finalizó mientras continuaba su camino.

**¿Continuara?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**¿Y bien que tal les parece el capitulo?**

**Lo publique especialmente hoy, ya que se celebra el Día del Amor y la Amistad, así que tomen el capi como un regalo de mi parte a todas aquellas personitas que dedican su tiempo a leer este fic. ¡Arigatou Gozaimasu a todos! **

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**No tengo mucho que decir, es un poquito tarde, pero aquí el capi IV del fic.**

**No tengo excusas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo dueño.**

**Buena lectura.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Dulce Sabor a Sangre**

**Capitulo IV**

— ¡Bueno días Hina-chan! – dijo alegremente un joven de cabello castaño y desordenado.

—Pensamos que no vendrías… - dijo una pelirosa que se acercaba al grupo.

—Gomenasai, me quede dormida – dijo apenada la Hyuga.

**FlashBack**

Una chica se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama.

Estaba boca abajo, con una mano bajo su almohada y la otra reposando cerca de su cara en forma de puño.

La luna hacia poco que había cedido su lugar al sol, permitiendo así, el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo, el Astro Rey insistía en invadir la privacidad de su habitación, causando así, que los rayos del mismo llegaran a sus ojos atravesando los parpados y dispersando su sueño.

Era, simplemente extraño. Sus mañanas no eran tan… llenas de luz; en más de un sentido. Aunque, aun en su inconciencia pudo deducir que, el hecho de no estar tan llenas de luz se debía a dos pequeños detalles; que ella acostumbraba levantarse cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a aparecer, todo esto, seguido claro, del acostumbrado "Hinata-sama, hora de despertarse".

Abrió los ojos, rendida al fin.

Giro su rostro hacia la mesita de noche; Aquel reloj digital que en ocasiones odiaba, marcaba las 6:50 AM, sí, como lo odiaba…

6:51AM

—

—

—

6:57AM

Nadie supo con seguridad que fue lo que realmente pasó esa mañana.

Algunos simplemente alcanzaron a ver un celaje. Otros, alcanzaron a ver absolutamente nada.

—¿Neji-niisan mi padre ya se fue?

—Sí, hace poco acaba de partir Hinata-sama.

—Neji…- miro suplicante - necesito que por favor me lleves al Instituto.

—Claro Hinata-sama.

Acto seguido, los jóvenes Hyuga se encontraban en el tan famoso Instituto de Konoha, donde la menor cursaba los estudios que el mayor hacia poco que había finalizado.

Lo cierto es que, debido al "pequeño" descuido de la menor de los Hyugas, ésta, tan pronto como diviso la entrada al mencionado Instituto, no espero siquiera a que el auto se estacionase bien para bajar del mismo con una rapidez inimaginable.

6:59AM

En el fondo daba gracias que el auto de su primo fuese tan rápido, pero estaba segura que mas nunca se montaría con el como piloto.

Justo cuando Hinata entró al Instituto, sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases rutinarias, y en uno de los pasillos mas concurridos, se podía apreciar la figura de una joven morena entrar con cierto sigilo a su aula correspondiente.

7:00AM

Después de todo, Hinata llegó a tiempo

**Fin del FlashBack**

—"Ahora que lo pienso bien, ni siquiera note cuando Neji me llamo con el sama…"

— ¿Hinata te ocurre algo?, estas muy pensativa- pregunto la Yamanaka.

—No es nada Ino-san, lo que sucede es que tengo algo de sue… - bostezo- ño.

Todos se le quedan mirando por un instante, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Lo-Lo siento…- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

—No te preocupes, pero dinos algo – dijo mirando fijamente a la aludida - ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

—Pues, etto, yo...- dijo sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos.

—Hinata-chan estuvo haciendo cositas malas… - dijo el joven Inuzuka en un tono sobreactuadamente pícaro.

—¡Ki-Kiba-kun! – Hinata se tenso, todos la miraban expectantes – yo…-

Pero para su suerte, justo cuando iba a decir cualquier _excusa-mentira,_ entro al salón Tsunade-sama, la directora del Instituto.

—Mocosos, vengo a decirles que Gai-sensei se lesionó esta mañana en su entrenamiento rutinario, nada grave – pausa – así que tienen la primera hora libre – mueca maquiavélica – pero si no se comportan me veré en la imperiosa necesidad de mandarles a un suplente…- acentúa la sonrisa – ustedes deciden…- dicho esto se retiró.

Acto seguido, todos los alumnos se miraron entre si, soltaron una sonora carcajada, _Cuando Tsunade sonríe así es porque no ahí profesores para suplencia…_ para luego alzar sus libros, cuadernos y otros utensilios escolares; ese día era muy probable que no hicieran nada.

—Que pérdida de tiempo… - dijo seriamente el menor de los Uchihas mientras se recostaba en el ventanal del salón, alejándose del grupo.

—Oye Hinata – dijo Kiba - ¿Por qué no duermes mientras llega Kakashi?

—Creo que podría hacerlo Kiba-kun – dijo Hinata, que por un momento pensó que Kiba retomaría la antigua conversación – pero…

—No te preocupes – Era Ino – Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, y nosotros estaremos pendientes de avisarte para que no te pille dormida – sonrió.

—Si, recuerda también que Kakashi es nuestro guía – mueca de disgusto – por eso a veces no nos toma en serio- dijo Sakura – y llega excesivamente tarde.

—Pero chicos yo…

—¡Anda ¡Anda! – dijo Kiba empujándola a su asiento – ya las escuchaste, nosotros estaremos pendientes – dijo riendo.

—Gracias Chicas – sonrió – Kiba-kun… - _son todos muy buenos conmigo_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras algunos alumnos charlaban y otros se aventaban gomas de borrar para molestarse entre sí, otros chicos, específicamente tres, un tanto apartados del alboroto se encontraban muy metidos en sus pensamientos.

Shino Aburame, era el chico más misterioso del salón y no se quitaba nunca unas gafas oscuras de aviador; era muy difícil adivinar lo que pensaba, aunque juzgando por el libro de insectos, que en ese momento acababa de terminar, podría estar sacando sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

No obstante, el Uchiha menor parecía bastante serio, aunque él siempre era así, parecía como si algo en específico, le incomodara a manera. Según rumores, su _querido _hermano había regresado, y por ende, una razón bastante lógica para andar serio… Lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso, después de _matar _a sus padres por esas entupidas obsesiones suyas lo abandonó completamente, siendo solo un niño, sí, como lo odiaba…

Y por último, el joven Nara, que mas que pensar parecía aburrirse, y que si no fuera por sus continuos bostezos y miradas de soslayos con escaso interés a los que estaban a su alrededor, podría decirse que estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo, el Nara, por mas extraño que pareciese, era un genio, y era esa genialidad, la que a veces le hacia ver lo que otros no.

—Chouji no crees que Hinata esta extraña.

—¿Como puedes decir eso? – Comió unas papitas que tenia en una bolsa – esta tan dormida que ni siquiera le molesta el ruido que hay en el salón.

—Es por eso que lo digo – hizo una pausa – Hinata es tranquila, pero no floja –

—Estas exagerando Shikamaru…

—Haces que yo parezca el problemático – dijo con leve disgusto el Nara.

—Siempre hay una primera vez – dijo Chouji riendo.

—Tsk - y acto seguido se estiró de manera exagerada para quedar como antaño y repetirse lo problemático que era estar tan aburrido…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

—Sí, regrese sin percances mayores – dijo un joven pelinegro mientras hablaba por su celular – No es necesario, será mas fácil de lo que parece…- dijo esto ultimo guardando el aparatito.

Aquel joven que momentos antes hablaba por teléfono, se dirigió a una esquina donde un taxi lo esperaba y se subió sin más.

De esta manera desapareció del lugar.

El joven vestía un pantalón de Jean oscuro a juego con una camisa y zapatos de vestir negros, la segunda, tenía desabrochado los primero dos botones, dejando así ver un pequeño colgante con extrañas círculos plateadas, además de portar una chaqueta con un extraño, pero muy conocido símbolo en forma de abanico…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era la hora del receso en el instituto.

Mientras algunos compraban el almuerzo, otros se disponían a comerlo.

Sin embargo, un grupo en específico parecía discutir un tema de suma importancia.

—¡¿Cómo que no habrá fiesta? – gritaba histérica la rubia Yamanaka.

—Lo siento Ino, pero así dijeron los miembros del consejo – dijo Sakura.

—Pero… ¿Y que ahí de Tsunade? Ella nos apoyaba – dijo Kiba.

—Y aun nos apoya, pero el consejo seguía siendo mayoría…

—¡Oh vamos Sakura! - gritó Ino – tú eres un miembro importante…

—Ciertamente… - dijo Kiba – eres la delegada, ¡Has algo!

—Lo se Ino, Kiba, pero entiendan, ya eso se sale de mis manos, una delegada es nada contra los miembros del consejo…- dijo resignada Sakura – aunque parece que nosotros tres somos los únicos interesados en la fiesta…-dijo esto mirando a los cinco restantes, aunque realmente serian cuatro, ya que Hinata no cuenta, ella aun estaba dormida.

—¿¡Podrían al menos mostrar algo de interés! – Gritó la Yamanaka despertando a Hinata y a un supuestamente dormido Shikamaru – estamos en serios problemas.

—¿Y que sugieres que hagamos nosotros, eh, Ino? – dijo Shikamaru.

—Al menos podrían estar preocupados – dijo Kiba.

—La fiesta es en beneficio de todos – dijo Sakura – y además solo nos queda este último semestre para acumular algo de dinero.

Después de un incómodo silencio, miradas desafiantes y confusas, alguien se digno a hablar.

—¿Y quien es el responsable de que los miembros del consejo cambiaran de opinión? – pregunto seriamente Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun…-pausa y mirada molesta por parte de Sakura – Karin.

— ¡¿QUE! – Gritó Ino – esa zorra nos la pagará.

— ¡Jah! Esta más que claro que los compró – dijo Kiba.

— No es justo, nosotros tuvimos la idea primero - dijo decepcionado Chouji.

— Que problemático es todo esto…- dijo Shikamaru – podemos…

— ¡Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru! –Gritó Ino.

— Ino deja hablar a Shikamaru – dijo Sakura.

—Cállate frentezota este soquete solo piensa en dormir – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al Nara.

—Puede que si Ino-cerda – dijo con una vena palpitándole en la sien – pero debemos escuchar las opiniones e ideas de todos…es lo justo.

—Bien, habla – dijo Ino viendo feo a Shikamaru – y que sea bueno ¿eh?

—Problemática…-susurro el Nara – Sakura, tu nos has dicho que la fiesta se cancela por culpa de Karin, de acuerdo, pero, ¿y si solo buscamos otra sede? – Pausa – de ser así no solo haríamos la fiesta, sino que también le crearíamos competencia a la sección de Karin –

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Shikamaru realmente se había ganado el título de genio.

—Bueno idea – dijo Shino por primera vez – pero en vista de que la sede del Instituto estará ocupada por el otro curso, ¿cual usaremos?, sin sede no ahí fiesta, y sin fiesta no ahí fondos, sin fondos solo será una celebración de graduación aburrida.

—Eso se escucha raro viniendo de ti…- dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Te equivocas – dijo Kiba – Shino es así, casi no habla, pero cuando lo hace…

—Sale a relucir su personalidad – dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero con rastros de sueño en su rostro.

Rieron. Si, Shino era raro, pero por algo era su amigo.

—Bien, pero regresando al tema – dijo Ino – ¿donde haremos la fiesta?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

El maldito fantasma había vuelto.

—La fiesta se hará en mi casa – dijo el Uchiha finalmente – será de 8pm a 3am, ni mas ni menos – dijo para irse al salón ya que la alarma del receso había sonada; anunciando así la culminación del mismo.

-/-/-/-/-/-

—De acuerdo, ya que tenemos la sede reorganicémonos – dijo una chica pelirosa frente a un grupo de estudiantes mientras se masajeaba la sien derecha.

— ¿Realmente esto es necesario?- pregunto el joven Nara.

— ¡Si! y mas te vale que sigas mis órdenes y las de la frentona – dijo Ino señalando con un dedo el pecho del aludido.

—Creo que solo Sakura es la delegada…-dijo éste para su defensa.

—No me importa – dijo Ino – y ya he hablado – culmino cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás no sabían si reír o llorar tras la escenita de esos dos.

Se encontraban en una fuente de soda donde momentos antes les había pedido Sakura que se reunieran después de clase para continuar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Bueno – dijo Sakura – comenzaré a decir sus nombres junto con la tarea que realizaran en la fiesta.

Todos se quedaron viendo, expectantes en saber lo que les había tocado realizar para la fiesta

—Shino – el aludido dirigió su vista a la líder – Tu te encargaras de la música – el joven asintió.

—Kiba – el Inuzuka miró a Sakura – tu te encargaras del entretenimiento.

—¿Entretenimiento? – preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja.

—Si, concursos de baile, competencias, la elección de los reyes de la noche, ese tipo de cosas – dijo - ¿Cuento contigo?

—¡Yahoo! – dijo el chico mostrando una gran sonrisa,

—Tomare eso como un si – sonrió – continuando, Sasuke-kun tu…

—Ya yo puse la cede – dijo interrumpiendo a Sakura – me niego a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Entiendo, entonces Shikamaru, tú te encargaras de la propaganda.

—Que problemático…

—Y por ultimo, Chouji tu tarea será encargarte de la comida y de las bebidas – hizo una pausa – supongo que no tendrás problemas,

—¡Chouji Rulez!

—Bien, ya que he nombrado a cada uno de ustedes con su debida tarea – pauso – cualquier duda, queja y de mas…- dijo lentamente y poniendo la peor de sus caras – jodanse porque soy la líder y simplemente lo harán porque yo lo dijo.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos, y después de un minuto el joven Nara hablo.

—¿Y que hay de Ino, Hinata y tu? – preguntó – ¿ustedes de que se encargaran?

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de la decoración – respondió Sakura – ¿verdad Ino? –

—¡Por supuesto! – dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a Hinata.

—¿Ah? Si, si.

Nadie dijo nada mas, aunque Shikamaru no quedo del todo convencido, prefirió quedarse con sus dudas, si seguía indagando seguro le saldrían con alguna excusa del tipo feminista y eso era, demasiado problemático.

—Y recuerden – hablo Sakura – ese día todos, absolutamente todos deben venir con disfraces.

Ah.

¿¡QUE!

-/-/-/-/-/-

—Etto, ¿Ino-san esta segura de esto? – pregunto una morena.

—Eso tenlo por seguro – dijo una rubia.

—Hinata no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo la que faltaba del trío –

—Además, esto se lo tienen bien merecido – agrego la rubia con cierta risita.

—Bueno…-dijo resignada Hinata.

Las chicas se encontraban en una especie de callejón cerca de la ciudad, ahí esperaban a alguien a quien Ino dijo que le facilitaría ciertas cosas.

Al cabo de un rato se presentó en el lugar un muchacho de tez pálida, vestido completamente de negro, este joven miro a las chicas y les sonrió, para luego acercarse a Ino y saludarla más…cariñosamente.

—Sai cariño ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo Ino besando a su novio –

—Tenía una reunión con los chicos de arte – respondió.

—¿Y nos ayudarán? – preguntó Sakura.

—Claro fea – a Sakura se le hinchó una vena – pero quieren entradas gratis a cambio.

—No hay problema, solo búscame el día de la fiesta – dijo Sakura.

—Lo haré fea – y después de esto Sakura le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que pensó le dejaría al menos semi-inconciente, pero este solo se sobó mientras sonreía.

—Nee Hinata trae la caja – dijo Ino aguantando la risa.

—Aquí esta - dijo entregándole la caja a Sai.

Después de esto los novios se despidieron y marcharon en distintas direcciones, yéndose Sakura y Hinata con Ino.

—¿Crees que serán suficientes? – preguntó Hinata.

—Al menos lo suficiente para que todo se convierta en un caos – respondió Ino.

—Y si no – dijo Sakura – siempre se pueden comprar más bombas de olor.

Luego de esto Sakura e Ino soltaron grandes carcajadas, solo que unas más sobreactuadas que las otras; mientras Hinata se encogía de hombros.

Los chicos del club de arte harian estallar la fiesta de Karin, literalmente.

-/-/-/-/-/-

—¡Ino-cerda dame eso! – gritó Sakura.

—Ni lo sueñes frentona – dijo Ino

—Yo lo vi primero.

—Pero yo lo tome antes.

—¡No lo tomaste! ¡Me lo quitaste de las manos!- gritó Sakura.

—¡Ja! Si claro – dijo Ino

—¡Ino!.

—¡Sakura!

—Chicas… - dijo Hinata.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Etto, chicas…- intentó intervenir nuevamente.

—¡Te mataré!

—¡Inténtalo!

—¡CHICAS! – grito Hinata al borde del colapso.

Todas callaron.

Se encontraban en una tienda de disfraces donde según decían, se encontraban los mejores trajes. Decidieron entrar ahí, pero en cuanto entraron Ino y Sakura se volvieron como locas con la cantidad de trajes que había, lamentablemente ambos pares de ojos femeninos cayeron sobre un disfraz de bruja azul marino con mucha pedrería y comenzaron a discutir, para la ya agotada paciencia de Hinata.

—¿Que sucede Hinata? – preguntó Ino.

—¿No deberíamos estar comprando lo que usaremos para decorar? – dijo Hinata más calmada.

—No te preocupes, llame a Sasuke-kun y le pregunte si había problema en contratar a alguien para que decorara y dijo que hiciéramos lo que queramos – Sakura saco la lengua.

—Pero, ¿y que hay de lo se nos quedó en el gimnasio ayer? – preguntó la morena.

—No te preocupes – dijo Ino – Sai se encargara de entregar eso como un presente nuestro.

—Ino-cerda no te pases harás que Sai se meta en problemas – le dijo Sakura.

—Te equivocas Sakura, Sai fue el que se ofreció tras enterarse de la situación con Karin.

—¿Y como se entero tan rápido? – pregunto Hinata.

—Vía E-mail – respondió Ino con naturalidad.

—Ah… - ahora entendía porque Ino dejaba de prestar atención en las clases para usar su celular y mandarle mensajitos a su amado.

—¿Y que es lo que pretende con lo que dejamos? – preguntó esta vez Sakura.

—A ver por donde comienzo…- pensó Ino – polvo pica-pica, agujeros en los globos, serpentinas rotas, CDS rayados, cascabeles sin…cascabeles y demás basura – pauso – ¿eso les dice algo?

Ambas asintieron. Al menos un mal rato les harían pasar antes de la fiesta de ese curso.

Pero en ese momento recordaron lo que hacia pocos minutos hacían, y para su desgracia notaron como el objeto de su discusión estaba siendo comprado por una señora que se encontraba en la caja pagando su recién adquirida _oficialmente_ mercancía.

Ino y Sakura culparon a Hinata por distraerlas, y esta les recordó que aun les quedaban unos cinco días para conseguir un traje, como ella decían, perfecto.

**¿Continuará?**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Si si, lo se, y que paso con la dosis de Naruhina del capi?**

**Bueno, hoy me quise dedicar a otro tipo de "relaciones"**

**No se molesten, el próximo estará lleno de Naruhina, y será un capi especial, **

**Tipo Omake.**

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¿reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la demora. ¡Hey! Mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo dueño.**

**Buena lectura.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Dulce Sabor a Sangre**

**Capitulo V **

Ya las clases habían terminado, se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su camino a solas, a pesar de las quejas de Kiba.

Hoy era un día especial, se sentía ansiosa, hoy volvería a ver a Naruto

Se sonrojó, era una tonta.

El día anterior no había podido ir a verlo, se encontró ocupada con las chicas hasta bien entrada la noche y sin ningún resultado favorecedor para ninguna, ya que no habían logrado conseguir un disfraz decente para el baile.

En fin, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Se encontró a pasos de la Mansión, y cuidadosamente subió los escalones que la llevaban a la puerta de entrada, tocó con gentileza, y como en antaño, la puerta se abrió ligeramente, permitiéndole pasar, y cerrándose bruscamente a sus espaldas.

Tanteó la sala en busca de un interruptor para encender las luces, cuando lo encontró, una mano fría y más grande que la suya, la detuvo en el acto.

—Eso no es necesario, Hyuga-hime – dijo sonriendo el dueño del lugar.

La chica se volteó y le devolvió la sonrisa, ya no sentía miedo de él, solo una extrema curiosidad.

El joven chasqueó los dedos, y montones de velas situadas y esparcidas por la estancia, se encendieron de manera consecutiva, como un efecto domino. Una vez encendidas todas, Hinata se quedo cautivada con lo que encontró, la mansión del Conde Kyubi era bastante acogedora; a pesar de la tenue luz pudo divisar detalles, que no había notado la primera vez que estuvo en ella. Detalles como la madera de cedro de los muebles, o el perfecto acabado de los pomos y el barandal de la escalera; la muy bien acomodada platería que se encontraba en un mostrador, o el amplio bar situado en una esquina.

—¿Maravillada? – preguntó el Conde.

—Tu casa es… muy bonita – respondió la chica.

—Esta no es mi casa, aquí me encerraron – dijo con un deje de nostalgia – pero realmente no me quejo – pausa – ¿te gustaría recorrerla?

Y antes de que pudiera articular un rotundo "Si", el Conde ya la había tomado de la mano y la conducía por los espacios de la mansión.

Primero fueron a la biblioteca, Hinata quedo maravillada, le encantaban los libros, era como estar en un sueño, los estantes llegaban al techo, y no había ni un solo espacio vació entre ellos, se soltó de la mano de Conde y paseó su vista por los títulos mas cercanos, los había desde el mas terrorífico, hasta el mas romántico. Rozó con los dedos algunos, hasta que su mirada se posó en uno en particular, uno que le asombró encontrar ahí. La Santa Biblia.

—Es _indumentaria_, créeme, no he tocado nada de lo que esta aquí, no creo mucho en estas cosas.

Hinata no supo si lo decía por los libros en general, o por ese libro sagrado en especial.

El Conde volvió a tomar la mano de Hinata y la condujo a una amplia habitación; en esta se encontraba en el centro una pista de baile, al frente y al lado derecho, una tarima con varios instrumentos desde los pertenecientes a la clase de percusión, hasta los instrumentos de viento.

—Por si lo quieres saber, mis favoritos son los de cuerda, he aprendido a tocarlos todos y cada uno de ellos – Sonrió tomando un chelo y comenzando a tocar ávidamente.

Hinata quedó hipnotizada por la melodía, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear la canción.

—¿La conoces? – preguntó el rubio.

—Si, es Shinku no Fatalism – respondió ella abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

—Vaya, a ver si conoces esta – dijo soltando el chelo y tomando un violín.

Hinata se sentó en una silla cercana, y escucho con atención el compás. No se le hizo difícil reconocer la canción.

—Canon – respondió.

—En D major – acoto él.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Entonces Naruto agito sus manos y los instrumentos comenzaron a moverse por si solos y a tocar una canción en particular.

—No sabia que podías hacer eso – dijo Hinata.

—Y esto no es nada – dijo él – es una lastima que con tanto poder, este limitado.

Hinata percibió algo de melancolía en sus ojos.

—Hinata, ¿te gustaría bailar esta canción conmigo? – preguntó el Conde haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su mano hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada.

Hinata se levantó y aceptó gustosa la oferta, cerró los ojos, escuchó la canción, y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Hinata no era experta, pero sabía llevar el ritmo, después de todo, era un vals muy conocido; a diferencia de Naruto, que parecía haber vivido hace millones de años, literalmente.

—No te soltaré hasta que adivines la canción – dijo él.

Pero ella no tenia intenciones de que él la soltara, se sonrojó ante ese ya conocía la canción, la había bailado incontables veces en su ultimo cumpleaños, pero, por alguno extraña razón, no recordaba su nombre, o no lo quería recordar._ Quiero quedarme así._

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos se soltaron y se miraron detenidamente, Naruto fue acercándose, y sus narices quedaron tan juntas que podían percibir la respiración del otro, justo cuando Naruto iba a romper la barrera entre ambos, sonó el teléfono de Hinata. La chica se movió y canceló la llamada. Cuando termino dirigió al Conde y le respondió.

—El vals de las flores, así se llama la canción que acabamos de bailar – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

El Conde rió, sabia que ella sabia el nombre de la canción.

—Y dime Hinata, ¿tú no tocas ningún instrumento?

—Profesionalmente hablando no, pero me sé un par de canción en el piano clásico.

—Entonces, me gustaría escucharte.

Ella asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a enorme piano de cola, que reposaba un poco alejado de los demás instrumentos. Naruto se aparto de ella, para retirarle la silla, Hinata se sentó calmadamente y levanto la tapa para comenzar a tocar, su rostro estaba sonrojado, y sus dedos dejaban percibir el leve nerviosismo y la duda que la albergaban, pero, por primera vez, quiso sentir la aprobación de alguien, sentir que alguien la escuchaba, que tenia solo oídos para ella. Así se sentía cuando estaba con Naruto, por momentos, olvidaba completamente de quien realmente se trataba, y podía permitirse ser ella misma.

Lentamente, fue colocando los dedos en las teclas correspondientes, estaba sudando frió; Naruto le coloco las manos gentilmente en sus hombros, y tras un ligero "Prosigue", ella finalmente comenzó a tocar una canción, permitiéndose sentir cada una de las notas.

Cuando hubo finalizado, y abrió los ojos sintió una calidez en sus mejillas, lagrimas.

—Tears – dijo Naruto a sus espaldas.

—Así es – se limpió las mejillas – mi madre me enseño a tocarla cuando era una niña.

Se sintió melancólica de repente, y comenzó a sentirse fuera de si, miro a su alrededor, el lugar, el piano y Naruto a sus espaldas, y no fue entonces que extrañas sensaciones retornaron a sus memorias, junto con recuerdos que creía haber olvidado. Cerró los ojos, no quería que el Conde la viera así, pensaría que no estaba bien, y no era así, se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar.

Naruto, a sus espaldas, podía percibir cada uno de los cambios que surgían en Hinata, de repente estaba alegre, bailando; después se volvía calma, y dejaba fluir sus sentimientos con notas musicales; para luego terminar sollozando por algo que el no comprendía. Hinata era muy vulnerable.

Se mordió el labio.

—Ano, Conde Kyubi…- dudó.

—Naruto – interrumpió él.

—Naruto-kun, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—En ese caso, sígueme, creo saber que deseas preguntar – dijo serio.

Sin esperar a que Hinata se levantara completamente de su asiento, Naruto se encamino a la salida del salón, Hinata, a sus espaldas, intentaba seguirle el ritmo a sus pasos. Pasaron por un largo y angosto pasillo, con misteriosas puertas a sus lados.

Entraron a un lugar amplio y bastante iluminado, la cocina. Naruto chasqueo los dedos, y la fuerte luz se hizo tenue, Hinata, detrás de él, no notaba los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de Naruto cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Abriendo una puerta, entraron al comedor. Naruto se sentó en una esquina del mismo, he hizo un ademán a Hinata para que se sentara en el otro extremo.

—¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata dudaba, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Naruto, quien había permanecido con los ojos cerrados hasta entonces, los abrió de repente, mostrando unas pupilas completamente rojas.

Hinata temió.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, él de deseo, Hinata de espanto. Luego, Naruto cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y al abrirlos, había recuperado su hermoso tono azul.

—Lo siento – fue lo que él dijo – Estoy trabajando en ello.

—¿Disculpa? No te entiendo – dijo ella, temerosa.

—No te preocupes – pausa – y dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntarme? – dijo finalizando con una sonrisa.

Algo no iba bien, ¿Qué le sucedía a Naruto?; aunque ya no le tenia miedo, podía percibir que algo no estaba marchando bien, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Naruto la reconfortó un poco.

—Bueno, yo, tengo muchas preguntas sobre ti, Naruto-kun – dijo, agachando la mirada – Verás, tu me causas mucha… curiosidad – se sonrojó.

—Es normal, estas ante el Conde Kyubi – dijo soléenme – nosotros los vampiros, inspiramos ese tipo de sensaciones en personas como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? – preguntó.

—Si, personas vulnerables. – acotó.

Hinata no sabia si debía sentirse ofendida, frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy tu cena? – dijo en un ligero ataque – Me seduces para luego devorarme.

—Es posible.

—…- Hinata sudo frió – Pero yo…

—Es broma – rió – Si te devorara _ahora_, no podría regresar a la normalidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto decidida, sin saber si sentirse mas aliviada por las anteriores palabras de él.

Naruto masajeo su sien; ¿Cómo iba a decirle que necesitaba de ella mas de lo que podía imaginar…?

—Hinata, antes de responder esa pregunta, hay algo que deber escuchar primero, después, seré directo y aclarare todas tus dudas, pero antes necesito que me escuches, y me escuches atentamente – dijo secando un imaginario sudor de su frente.

"_Hace muchos años atrás, una terrible bestia amenazó con acabar con Konoha, había acabado ya, con gran parte de la ciudad, nadie podía detenerla; Fue en ese entonces que apareció el hechicero mas poderoso del lugar y tras realizar un difícil conjuro, logro encerrar a la terrible bestia en el cuerpo de un niño, su hijo._

_La gente lo aclamó y felicitó por su ardua tarea, y entonces fue convertido en el Cuarto Hokage._

_Pero con el tiempo, el sello que había en su hijo, se fue debilitando, y cuando el joven cumplió 18 años de edad, la bestia resurgió; en un intento desesperado por salvar la vida de su hijo, el Hokage realizo otro conjuro, uniendo la vida de su hijo con la de la bestia, convirtiéndolo en un vampiro y sellándolo de por vida en un enorme castillo._

_Lamentablemente, el Hokage murió al realizar semejante conjuro, pero por el amor que le tenía a su hijo, permitió que el conjuro fuese roto, solo cuando su hijo encontrara un amor capaz de dominar a la bestia que se encontraba en su interior._

_Pero la bestia no se dejaba dominar tan fácilmente, y cada vez que el joven vampiro se enamoraba, este tomaba el control de su cuerpo y devoraba a la joven doncella, evitando que el muchacho lograra liberarse de las ataduras del sello"._

—_Así que esa es la verdadera historia, pero ¿entonces…?_ – Naruto-kun, tu…

—Así es, ese joven soy yo, y el cuarto Hokage, era mi padre – dijo Naruto serio.

Hinata no podía en su sorpresa. Parte de su cuerpo, se sentía aliviado, ya que Naruto no era una mala persona, él era inocente de todo lo que sucedía; pero otra parte de ella si tenía miedo de que la bestia en su interior tomara por completo el control del cuerpo de Naruto, y entonces fuese ella la que sufriera las consecuencias.

—Naruto-kun, ¿así que en eso es en lo que estas trabajando…? –

—Si – dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos – Hinata, no quiero causar mas muertes, pero si no lo intento esta ultima vez, la bestia que tengo en mi interior se liberara y arrasara con toda la ciudad sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

—¿Y yo que puedo hacer? – preguntó.

—Enamórate de mí.

Hinata quedo en shock. Si, era cierto, Naruto le causaba curiosidad, quizás, mas que eso, pero, enamorarse de él, eso era demasiado, no es que no pudiera, pero, no es algo así de fácil, se necesita tiempo.

—No puedo enamorarme de ti, si vives seduciéndome – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto al escucharla, la miró desconcertado levantando la cabeza de sus manos. Luego se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a donde estaba ella. Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a acercar su boca a la oreja de la chica, que del solo roce, se le colocó la piel de gallina.

—¿Entonces quieres que deje de hacer esto?

—S-Si.

Luego apartó el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros y pegó su nariz a su cuello, recorriéndolo con la misma, hasta llegar a una parte donde se encontraba una arteria vital…

—¿Y esto? –

Hinata no articuló palabra, cerró los ojos y sintió como unos afilados dientes estaban rozando su cuello, intento moverse, pero la mano del vampiro ya se había posicionado en su muñeca, impidiéndole la movilidad, aun estando él a sus espaldas. Sintió su pulso acelerarse demasiado y de repente bajar el ritmo precipitadamente…

Se había desmayado.

Despertó en una habitación a oscuras, como en antaño, se levantó y colocó la sabana a su alrededor.

—Ya despertaste bella durmiente.

_Deja vù_

—Hay que ver que eres bastante delicada.

Automáticamente Hinata llevo su mano hacia su cuello. Nada.

—¿Creías que te iba a morder el cuello? – dijo Naruto con una mano en la cintura – Pues, ganas no me faltan – pausa – pero necesito que te enamores de mi, y no creo que eso sea un buen comienzo – dijo sonriendo.

Hinata no cabía dentro de si, ¿porque él insistía en asustarla así?, hizo un puchero.

—Naruto-kun, no hay algo que quiera mas que ayudarte – paró – pero yo no se si pueda enamorarme de ti en una semana, es decir, es imposible.

—Nada es imposible Hina-chan, déjamelo todo a mi – dijo mientras se apuntaba con el dedo pulgar – Por cierto – se sonrojó – eres muy bonita cuando duermes, yo también quisiera dormir como tu.

—¿Acaso no puedes Naruto-kun?

—Mi condición no me lo permite, simplemente es algo innecesario.

—¿Entonces tampoco comes? – preguntó.

—Depende de lo que se vaya a comer…

—Pues comida normal, dulces, carnes y esas cosas

—Ah, pues si, si puedo comerlas, pero ya no es una necesidad, a veces lo hago por gula.

La Hyuga, que hasta ese momento estaba sentada con la sabana alrededor, se movió mas para quedar a la orilla de la cama y balancear sus pies desnudos, pensando y asimilando lo que el Conde Kyubi le decía.

—Naruto-kun, ¿que pasa cuando sales al sol?

—Me quemó.

—¿Te desvaneces?

—No, solo me quemo, mi piel se enrojece y cuando sucede me arde – suspiró – es muy parecido a como sucede con ustedes los humanos, pero en mi el proceso es mas acelerado.

—Ya veo, ¿y porque no usas protector solar? O simplemente te cubres – pausa – digo, debe ser muy aburrido estar todo el día aquí.

—No estoy todo el día aquí, a veces salgo, como cuando fui a llevarte tú teléfono – dijo – solo que es más cómodo para mí estar aquí, lejos del sol.

—Entiendo.

De repente, volvió a sonar el teléfono de Hinata, ella contestó esta vez, y Naruto pudo leer todas las expresiones que hacia su rostro al hablar, era extraño, porque hacer tantos gestos si la persona al otro lado de la línea no te ve. Frunció el seño, Hinata sonreía y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosáceo. ¿Con quien hablaba?

—De acuerdo niisan, allá estaré, dame unos minutos. – colgó el teléfono.

Naruto gruño, ya ella tenía que irse, era ridículo.

—¿Ya te vas? – preguntó él mirando a otro lado.

—Asi es, niisan pasará a buscarme a unas cuadras de aquí.

—¿Quien es niisan?

—Ah, su nombre es Neji, él es mi primo – sonrió – se preocupa mucho por mi.

—Demasiado diría yo – torció la boca.

—No lo digas así, él se siente culpable por lo que paso hace años, y esta es su forma de reivindicarse.

—¿Reivindicarse? – la miró – ¿Que sucedió?

Hinata tragó pesado, nunca le había hablado a nadie sobre el incidente de hace tantos años, ni siquiera a sus amigas les había contado, solo lo sabían ella y su familia. Naruto la miró, expectante, esperaba una respuesta de ella, era natural, él había respondido ya varias de las suyas.

—Verás – pausó – después de un problema financiero, mi familia se dividió en dos, el Souke y el Bouke; tras esto, Neji y yo nos distanciamos mucho porque nuestros padres eran los respectivos jefes de cada una de las ramas; él me consideraba alguien inferior, y siempre buscaba formas de molestarme, me guardaba mucho rencor; un día, cuando iba saliendo del instituto, mi madre fue por mi, cuando cruzamos la calle, un auto venia a toda velocidad, y nos impactó, yo me salve, pero mi madre no.

—Y Neji iba manejando ese carro. – dijo serio Naruto.

—Asi es – dijo Hinata triste – El dice que fue accidental, que no fue apropósito, y yo le creo, así que luche contra mi padre para que no levantara cargos contra Neji – sonrió – Neji es un alumno excelente, y con todo un futuro por delante, si mi padre lo demandaba, el iría a la cárcel.

—Entiendo – no muy convencido – y supongo que él hace de perrito faldero como agradecimiento…

—Él no es un perrito faldero, solo que se siente culpable por lo que paso, de eso ya cinco años.

—¿Sabes?, Creo que odio a tu primo…

—¿Por lo que paso hace cinco años?

—No, porque te esta alejando de mi.

Y dicho esto, se sentó al lado de la Hyuga y la abrazó por la cintura, recostando su rostro en el lugar situado entre el cuello y el hombro, aspirando su aroma.

—Hinata, creo que podría durar todo la eternidad de esta forma.

La chica se sonrojó, pero lentamente separo al rubio de ella, tenia que irse.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? No creo que ya tu primo haya llegado.

—Tal vez, pero es que le prometí a Ino y a Sakura que las acompañaría y yo…

—¿Ino y Sakura?

—Son mis amigas del Instituto, deberías conocerlas.

—No me interesan.

—Bu-bueno…- suspiró – igual tengo que irme, a mi también me conviene, aun no tengo disfraz para el baile.

—¿Disfraz? ¿Baile?

—Asi es, pronto nos graduaremos, así que organizamos una fiesta pro fondos para ganar dinero e invertirlos en la graduación – sonrió – por lo que organizamos un baile de disfraces.

El rubio meditó un momento.

—Hinata, ven, tengo algo para ti – y dicho esto, la tomó de la mano.

Caminaron por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, y antes de bajar, entraron a una habitación oscura. Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, el Conde Kyubi, separó las puertas de un enorme armario, y comenzó a sacar prenda, tras prenda, hasta que al final, había una bonita caja alargada y sujeta con un lazo.

—Toma, úsalo el día del baile, acéptalo como si fuera un regalo de mi parte – sonrió.

—Pe-pero, yo… ¿y si no me queda? – preguntó.

—Te quedará, ahora, vete, tu primo te espera.

—Si, a-adios – dijo, y se giró, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación Naruto la detuvo.

—Espera, olvide algo.

Y de un joyero cerca del espejo, sacó un hermoso collar de porte antiguo, y estructura mate, pero con una hermosa estrella tallada, que en el centro llevaba una piedra brillante de un color morado muy profundo. Se posó frente a la chica, y tras retirar el cabello de su cuello, colocó el collar de manera gentil, y acercándose a medida que lo abrochaba, al momento de abrocharlo, miró a la chica, y sonrió, esta se sonrojó y justo cuando iba a decir palabra alguna, el joven rubio la beso.

—A-ano… - estaba roja.

—No digas nada, ahora, ve.

—Gracias Naruto-kun.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y corrió escaleras abajo, mientras el joven la observaba irse desde una enorme ventana.

_Volveré Naruto-kun._

**¿Continuará?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**¡Ta-dan!**

**Esto, pues, gracias por leer, a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia, y a los que les llego el aviso a Hotmail pero que no lo leyeron también.**

**He decidido continuar con esta historia, y tengo en mente varias más, pero de eso me encargaré después.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**- ****HoshiNoTsuya****:** PROMETIDO! Espero que te guste este capitulo, y no te preocupes, lo de lo disfraces esta friamente calculado, y te sorprenderia saber cuanto.

- **naruhinaloves30**: Aquí la continuación, lamento la demora, en serio, espero te guste.

**- tania_chan:** Listo!

- **Azereth**** :** Muchisimas gracias! A mi me encanta que te encante mi fic, espero que la demora no te haya desanimado; y pues, a mi tambien me gusto la idea de un narutin vampiro, por eso me propuse ser la primera en el Fanfiction español!

- **Ayame2009**: Hahahaha en serio le temes a los vampiros? Cielos, a mi me parecen criaturas tan fascinantes…, pero bueno, me alegra que por lo menos mi Conde Kyubi no te asuste; por cierto, gracias por leer, ya estoy comenzando a actualizar y pues, en cuanto a los reyes del baile, eso ya lo veremos mas adelante.

- **hannita asakura**: Bueno, creo que tarde demasiado, pero aquí esta! Y los siguientes se vienen muy pronto, en serio!

- **neverdie **: Gracias! Hahahah y bueno, pronto encontraras esas respuestas; gracias por seguir mi fic!

**- ****pololina**** :** Aloha~ … Pues muchas gracias por lo de original, no sabes cuan difícil es serlo cuando hay tantos tipos y estilos de fics muy buenos; y pues, quiza tu intriga termine pronto, pero te digo algo, Itachi no es bueno; aunque con eso no digo que tampoco sea malo, hahahahahah XD.

- **ETOLPLOW-KUN****:** Gracias! Esto de la originalidad me esta matando XD; y bueno, he aquí el capi, disfrutalo! Cuidate tu tambien!

- **.****:** Hola! Pues, aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tus felicitaciones, no sabes cuando agradesco que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leerme, es tan genial! Disfruta el capi!

**¿Reviews? ¿Preguntas? ¿Amenazas?**

**PD: Las canciones son Shinku no fatalism de Kanon Wakeshima; Tears de X-Japan (versión solo de piano); Canon ( in D major ) de Pachelbel's; y El vals de las flores o The nutcracker prince (como quieran XD) de la Orquesta Tchaikovsky.**

**¡Eso es todo amigos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo VI**

—Aquí la _comadreja_, cambio.

—Si, ¿que sucedió por fin?

—Salió de la mansión, su primo la espera en el parque cercano al bosque.

—Vigílalos comadreja.

—De acuerdo _Dolor_, cambio y fuera.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

—Gracias por esperarme, Neji-niisan- sonrió una chica de ojos claros.

—No hay problema Hinata-sama – mirada al volante – ¿Ya se comunicó con Sakura-san e Ino-san?

—No Neji-niisan, voy a eso.

La joven sentada en el asiento del copiloto, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número; tras una breve charla, le hizo señas al conductor para que siguiera de largo.

—¿Que sucede Hinata-sama?

—Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial para comprar los disfraces de la fiesta – pausa – pero parece que Sasuke-san quiere que nos encontremos en su casa urgentemente.

—¿Hacia la residencia Uchiha entonces?

—Si por favor.

Cambiando de carril rápidamente, Neji cruzó hacia la izquierda para seguir por una concurrida calle, mas abajo, se encontraba la residencia de los Uchiha.

—Hinata-sama, ¿puedo hacerle un par de preguntas?

—Claro Neji-niisan, dime.

El joven calló un momento, después prosiguió.

—¿De donde sacó ese collar que lleva puesto?

Hinata sudo frío. Había olvidado por completo el collar y la caja se que encontraba reposando en sus manos

—Pues, esto…

—¿Y la caja que tiene ahí? – pregunto señalando su regazo.

—Neji yo...

Guardó silencio, el joven conductor se encontraba esperando expectante.

—Neji, no puedo decírtelo – sentenció Hinata.

—¿Tiene que ver con la mansión que esta cerca del bosque?

—¿N-Neji, co-como sabes…?

—Hoy la vi salir de ahí, y hace un par de días se encontraba muy cerca cuando la encontré al salir del instituto – frenó el auto – ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el Conde Kyubi? – Neji miro fijamente a su prima.

Hinata, que no cabía en su asombro, desvió la mirada. No había tenido tiempo de idear una excusa razonable, y el echo de que a su primo no se le escapara nada de su alrededor, no la ayudaba.

—Hinata-sama, se que no puedo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos – suspiró – pero mi deber es protegerla; se muy bien todo respecto a la leyenda del Conde Kyubi.

—Neji, las cosas no son como lo parecen.

—Y no pretendo averiguarlas tampoco, al igual que usted Hinata-sama; hay cosas de las que es mejor alejarse.

—Pero es que yo…

Suspiró sonoramente. No podía hacer nada.

—Neji-niisan, si estuviera corriendo peligro, créeme que ya me fuese alejado, pero no es así, por favor confía en mi – sonrió.

—Confiare en usted, y evitare contárselo a su padre también, pero le pido una sola cosa – la miró serio – Aléjese de todo lo que tenga que ver con Akatsuki.

—¿Akatsuki?

—Así es – colocó sus manos en el volante para rememorar la marcha aunque se desvió de la vía que llevaba directo a la casa de Sasuke – Supuestamente es una leyenda urbana de cuando yo estaba en el instituto, a unos años de graduarme, pero se dice que los jóvenes del ultimo año, crearon una especie de secta.

—¿Una secta? ¿Para que? –

—No tengo idea, pero eso era lo que se rumoraba en ese entonces – pauso – si la leyenda del Conde Kyubi es cierta, no podemos descartar la existencia de esta secta.

—Entiendo – dijo la joven – tendré cuidado Neji-niisan, por favor lleva esta caja y colócala en mi cuarto cuando puedas, quiero evitar dar explicaciones cuando llegue a la casa de Sasuke-san.

El joven asintió y guardó silencio. Miro por el retrovisor, hacia ya un rato, que un extraño auto negro venia siguiéndole, no sabía quien era, pero le daba mala espina. Cruzó varias cuadras mas adelante, y zigzagueó algunas calles estrechas; al final, llego a la cada del Uchiha, dejando a Hinata por la parte trasera. Ya había perdido al extraño automóvil.

—Gracias por traerme – sonrió – pero una cosa niisan…

—Dime.

—Deja de conducir así, terminaras matando a alguien.

Y antes de que el joven pudiera responder, ya la chica se había ido del lugar. Al salir de la residencia, logro divisar en la lejanía al auto de hace un momento. Silenciosamente pidió que sus sospechas fueran erróneas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hinata se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia de Sasuke, y tocó el timbre sonoramente, hacia tiempo que no visitaba a la casa de Sasuke. La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue cuando el funeral de los padres de Sasuke, jamás olvidaría el rostro pálido del Uchiha cuando se enteró de la noticia estando en el instituto.

La puerta se abrió, y dejo ver a una Sakura con una cara de preocupación, por un momento Hinata pensó lo peor.

—Sakura-san, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar, pasa por favor.

Hinata palideció, ¿será posible que sus amigos hayan descubierto su secreto con el Conde Kyubi?, si era así, ¿Qué les diría?, ¿tendría que mentirles?, ella no quería hacer eso, no quería engañar a sus amigos.

Entraron a una amplia sala, y Hinata recorrió los rostros de los que estaban ahí, notando la más minina expresión de cada uno de ellos. Kiba se encontraba en el piso lanzándole una pelota a Akamaru para que jugara; Shino estaba sentado en una silla algo apartada, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas; Shikamaru estaba recostado en un sofá con los brazos extendidos a los lados y la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, Hinata supo que no estaba durmiendo; a su lado, Ino estaba sentada derecha, con las manos sobre sus rodillas; Detrás de ella, pero parado de manera erguida, estaba Sai, no mirando nada particular; Chouji estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá masticando chicle distraídamente. Todos estaban reunidos, solo faltaba Sasuke, que no se encontraba por ninguna parte. A su lado, Hinata pudo notar como Sakura lo buscaba con la vista.

De repente, un estruendo, un golpe, y el sonido de algo que se quiebra.

—¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! – gritó Sasuke desde otro lugar – ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

—Que forma tan descortés de tratar a tu hermano mayor – decía otra persona.

—¡Tú no eres mi hermano, ni siquiera mereces ser un Uchiha!

—¿Ah si?

Otro golpe, y un leve gruñido. Sakura, que había permanecido parada al lado de Hinata, se movió para dirigirse a donde se escuchaba la discusión que estaba teniendo Sasuke, justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral hacia la cocina, una mano la detuvo.

—Esperemos que Sasuke venga – dijo calmado Shino – No debemos inmiscuirnos.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, tenía ó su mano en el pecho en forma de puño, impotencia.

Después de unos cinco minutos, entró Sasuke por el umbral de la cocina, tenía una mano en la mejilla derecha, dejando entrever, un fuerte golpe. Sakura que estaba cerca, se dirigió a ayudarle, pero el Uchiha la tomo del hombro y la apartó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y caminando lentamente hacia un mueble que se hallaba cerca de una mesa; apoyo los codos en la misma y sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos. Frustración.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban esperando a que él fuera el primero en hablar. Sin levantar la cabeza, sentenció.

—Itachi ha vuelto.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

En una fuente de soda, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes sentados alrededor de un par de mesas juntas; todos vestían completamente de negro, con uno que otro detalle rojo, de la nada, un joven ligeramente mas alto que los demás, alzó la voz y habló.

—¿Qué lograste averiguar? – preguntó el joven con voz gurutal

—Esta confirmado, se va a efectuar una fiesta – respondió un joven con coleta.

—¿Y que han sabido de Hidan?

—Todavía esta en Roma, tiene problemas con el Vaticano.

—¿La autorización?

—Así es, no nos quieren dar el permiso.

Todos sonrieron de forma malévola.

—Parece que tendremos que proceder al igual que hace cinco años – sonrió uno de ellos – Lamento que se tenga que repetir en tu casa, Itachi-san.

—Esta bien – respondió – no hay nada realmente valioso que perder.

—¿Qué hay de la Hyuga?

—Al parecer será la próxima presa del vampiro

—¿La dejaremos morir?

—Estuve investigando un poco su ficha – dijo un rubio leyendo varios papeles – hay muchas posibilidades de que esta chica logre romper el sello.

Todos se callaron. Una joven pasaba cerca de su mesa. Se miraron y prosiguieron.

—Entonces es una amenaza.

—Ciertamente líder – dijo uno de ellos – Pero también podríamos usarla a favor.

—¿Como así Kisame?, explícate.

—Podemos hacerles creer que tienen todo bajo control y que va a salir según sus planes – sonrió – pero al momento de la ultima noche, y la ruptura del sello, ¿Qué pasaría si la virgen enamorada, ya no es virgen?

—¿Estas sugiriendo…?

—Así es…

Nadie dijo nada.

—Yo me ocupare de eso – sentenció Itachi – la he observado, será fácil.

—No te confíes – dijo el líder – esta claro que tiene un cauteloso protector

—Neji.

—Si.

—No hay problema, tengo un plan – dijo - ¿Cuándo traerán el armamento?

—Sasori me envió un e-mail, dentro de un par de días estaremos listos para la caza.

—Perfecto, Itachi ¿ya realizaste los sellos?

—La mayoría, cuando iba por el último, apareció Sasuke.

—¿Notó algo?

—Parece que no, pero no me confiaré y los cambiare de posición.

—Bien, entonces esto es todo por hoy; Nos veremos el día de la fiesta. Itachi cuento contigo para realizar tu parte antes de la última noche – Y dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

_Pan comido._

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

—Sasuke, no entendemos, ¿De que estas hablando?

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, y todo aquel que no me crea, puede retirarse.

—¿Pero, Akatsuki? – preguntó dudoso Kiba – todos sabemos que es una leyenda urbana…

—Pues entérense que no lo es – sentencio Sasuke con el mentón apoyado en sus manos.

—Esto es ridículo Sasuke – bufó Ino – No puedes venir y decirnos que se tiene que cancelar la fiesta porque tu hermano regreso con un grupo de _freakys_, y que de paso, son pertenecientes a una secta llamada Akatsuki.

—Es cierto Sasuke, ya la mayoría de los detalles están listos – dijo Sakura – pensé que nos reuniríamos para hablar sobre la fiesta.

—Y así iba a ser, solo quería corroborar que todo estuviese en orden – dijo el Uchiha – pero no contaba con que aparecería Itachi.

—Sasuke, lo que aun no logro entender, es que tiene que ver tu hermano Itachi y el hecho de que pertenezca a una secta, con el motivo por el cual debemos cancelar la fiesta – dijo Shikamaru

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigió hacia el Nara, de su bolsillo sacó un extraño papel arrugado y rasgado casi por la mitad.

—¿Esto te es familiar?

El Nara trago saliva. Shino que permanecía sentado, arqueó una ceja y descruzó los brazos.

—¿Es eso un sello?

—Así es – volteó a ver a todos – Y se encuentran esparcidos por toda la residencia.

—No puede ser.

Todos comenzaron a asustarse, sabían lo que eso significaba, inconscientemente, estaban pisando un territorio prohibido y ya se habían inmiscuido en los planes de Akatsuki. Sasuke, observó a todos, estaban pálidos y con la vista pérdida, una pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sai que había permanecido de pie miraba a todos indiferentemente, al centrar su rostro en Sasuke preguntó.

—¿Y no hay forma de destruir los sellos?

—La hay – dijo Sasuke – pero no es nada fácil.

—Al menos debemos intentarlo, ¿no? – pregunto Sai – ¿en que consiste?

—Los sellos permanecen ocultos durante el dia, pero al caer la noche, comienzan a brillar.

—Entonces solo debemos destruirlos cuando comiencen a brillar, podemos comenzar hoy mismo – dijo Chouji

—No se puede, hasta que no esten ubicados todos los sellos, no se activaran.

—¿Y como sabes que no están todos ubicados? – preguntó Kiba.

—Porque yo tengo uno – respondió.

—Sasuke, tu crees…

—Si, yo creo que Itachi intentara repetir la tragedia de hace cinco años.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—¿Y Sasuke, como tu sabes todo eso? – preguntó el Nara.

—Porque yo fui testigo de cuando Itachi coloco los sellos.

—Es decir que tu sabias todo desde el principio – recrimino el joven.

—Algo así, no fue hasta que sucedió el incidente que pude unir las pistas – pauso – no creía que todo lo que hacia Itachi fuera verdad.

—¿Sasuke, y que pasa si se activan todos los sellos? – pregunto, temiendo lo peor, Sakura.

—Seremos tragados por una fuerza mucho peor que el infierno.

—El Apocalipsis.

Todos miraron atónitos a Shino, Akamaru se refugió en los brazos de su dueño.

—¿Cómo dices Shino? – pregunto Shikamaru.

—Ya había leído sobre esto – pausó – la tragedia, los sellos, akatsuki… El Conde Kyubi.

—¿Que tiene que ver el Conde Kyubi en esto? – Pregunto Ino.

—Si la leyenda es cierta, exiten nueve demonios que protegen la entrada al infierno, si estos demonios despiertan o son despertados, la puerta del infierno se abrirá, colapsando con la tierra y el cielo, provocando el Apocalipsis.

—¿Y como sabes que el Conde Kyubi es uno de esos demonios?

—Es solo una supocisión, estoy atando cabos, ¿no les resulta demasiada casualidad?

—¿Casualidad? – interrogó Ino.

—Si, el hecho de que Akatsuki apareciera justo en la semana donde se lleva a cabo la leyenda.- respondió el aludido.

—Y ahora que lo dices, la tragedia de hace cinco años, fue aproximadamente para estas fechas. – Dijo Sakura.

—Si, por eso es mejor cancelar la fiesta – sentencio Sasuke.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, esto es serio, debemos encontrar la manera de destruir los sellos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo

—¿Solo? – preguntó Kiba.

—Así es.

—Es ridículo.- dijo Shikamaru

—¿Disculpa? – frunció el seño.

—¿No es mejor que ideemos una estrategia y cooperemos todos?

—Es cierto, si cancelamos la fiesta, Akatsuki sospechara.

Era cierto, cancelar la fiesta no era una opción, se corrían muchos riesgos haciéndola, y también evitándola; debían idear un plan.

Hinata, que había permanecido al margen de la conversación, no había recuperado su tono natural de piel, su palidez seguía en aumento así como su presión arterial. Todo se mezclaba, todo tenia que ver, Naruto era un demonio, y ella estaba intentando ayudar a un demonio, y no solo eso, se estaba enamorando de él.

Debía hacer algo, salir de ahí, su primo Neji le habia advertido sobre Akatsuki; no obstante, no podia dejar a sus amigos solos en esto. Tenia que contarles lo que ella sabia, o después podia ser muy tarde.

Se levantó de donde estaba, y cuando iba a alzar la voz para hablar, Sasuke se levantó también y abrió un gabinete de donde extrajo un rollo, el plano de la casa.

—Esta es la casa – dijo extendiendo el plano sobre la mesa – Aquí fue donde encontré el sello – dijo señalando un punto especifico.

—Es posible que sea un pentagrama – dijo Shino.

—Y esta apuntando al sur, lo que quiere decir que es una estrella – dijo Shikamaru – y además, un muy mal símbolo.

Los jóvenes de la sala, se levantaron hacia la mesa y comenzaron a deliberar los posibles lugares donde podían estar los sellos, utilizaron reglas y compases para medir la lejanía y su ubicación.

Mas atrás, las jóvenes no cabían en su sorpresa, Sakura permanecía con las manos en el pecho e Ino tenia la vista fija en el suelo. Hinata no habia dejado de tocar el collar que le habia regalado Naruto.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por una avenida comercial, caminaba apresuradamente un joven pálido y de cabello castaño; se dirigía a una especie de bar situado en un esquina, que a pesar de las tempranas horas, permanecía abierto; entró al lugar y se sentó en la barra, un hombre le ofreció servicio y este lo negó, alegando que esperaba a alguien.

Miró su reloj, 6:55 PM.

Una estela verde se situó delante de él, con una ridícula pero amable sonrisa, el joven recién llegado se inclinó a preguntar.

—¿Desea algo señor?

—Deberías mirar primero.

El joven alzó la vista y se sorprendió.

—¿Neji? – pregunto incrédulo.

—El mismo – saludo brevemente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, no sabia que frecuentabas estos lugares?

—Y no lo hago.

—¿Entonces a que has venido?

—Por ti.

El joven cantinero se sonrojó.

—Ne-neji yo… - tragó saliva – soy heterosexual.

—Idiota – dijo frunciendo el seño y gruñendo – necesito de tu ayuda y la de Tenten.

—Ah – suspiro – mucho mejor, pero, ¿y eso a que se debe? No sabemos nada de ti desde que terminamos el instituto.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado Lee.

—Seguro – sonrió – ahora eres el aprendiz de un importante político.

—Y tú un cantinero mediocre.

Ambos rieron, dos alumnos excelentes, con caminos separados y finales distintos. Una llama se estaba apagando.

—No te creas – dijo levemente enojado Lee – trabajo aquí porque estoy ahorrando para pagar la matricula de la universidad.

—¿Qué paso con tu prometedora carrera de medicina?

—No soporte la idea de no salvar un paciente.

Ambos suspiraron.

—¿Entonces…?

—Si, me decidí por las artes marciales – dijo sonriente – pero la Universidad es privada, y tengo que pagar la matricula y la residencia, no es nada fácil, pero trabajo para ello.

—Esta bien, puedo verte en eso, ¿y que pasó con Tenten?

—Ella esta ahora en Hong Kong, se ganó una beca para estudiar Arqueología, y ahora debe estar investigando ruinas.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Neji, ¿en que necesitas que te ayudemos Tenten y yo?

—¿Recuerdas el incidente de hace cinco años? – el aludido asintió – Pues existen muchas posibilidades de que se repita.

—¿Akatsuki?

—Si por eso… - pero el cantinero le calló.

—Aquí no – miro a los lados – reunámonos mañana – y dicho esto le entregó un papel.

Neji lo leyó incrédulo y preguntó.

—¿Y esto?

—El numero de Tenten – sonrió – llámala e infórmale, le agradará mucho saber de ti.

El joven Hyuga se sonrojo un poco.

—Serás idiota – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando atrás, a un joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hinata ya se encontraba en su casa. Se había excusado con sus amigos diciendo que Neji la esperaba y tenía que marcharse, todos asintieron, pero en el fondo, ellos que creían que ella se iba por miedo. Pero como había dicho Sasuke al comienzo, él no iba a obligar a nadie; y nadie había objetado nada, eso era lo que le gustaba de sus amigos.

Y ella no iba a ser la excepción, solo que de momento, necesitaba reorganizar sus pensamientos.

En el camino de regreso, Hinata había pasado cerca de la Mansión del Conde Kyubi, vislumbró su silueta por una de las ventanas y aceleró el paso hacia su propia casa. No quería verle, no en ese momento.

Al llegar, se encontró con que la casa estaba vacía, como siempre. Seguramente su padre estaba de viaje, Neji trabajando y Hanabi en algún lugar con sus amigas del instituto.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, rozando con su mano la caja que le había dado Naruto. La miró un momento, y luego se quitó el collar que este le había regalado.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera, abrió el grifo dejando salir una parte de agua caliente, y otra parte de agua fría; al poco rato se metió en la misma, y se dejo caer hasta la profundidad, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su abdomen, concentrándose en sus pensamientos, y en mantener la respiración.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas la respiración, se levantó dejando fuera del agua solo su cuello y su cabeza; se peinó con la mano los cabellos que se le pegaban molestamente.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debía comentarle a Neji lo sucedido? ¿Preguntarle a Naruto?

Se revolvió el cabello quejumbrosa y salió de la bañera envuelta en un paño. Se lanzó en su cama y aspiro el olor de su almohada. Volvió a chocar con la caja que había dejado Neji ahí.

Envuelta por la curiosidad, y con la idea de espantar sus recurrentes pensamientos, deshizo el lazo que rodeaba la caja y con una pequeña sonrisa levantó la tapa.

Hermoso, ese era el único pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza al ver el vestido que se encontraba perfectamente colocado en la caja.

Con rapidez de seco el agua restante del cuerpo, se colocó la ropa interior y la bata de baño.

Se inclinó en su cama y sacó con delicadeza el vestido. Era de un color hueso impecable y consistía de un corsé perfectamente estructurado y una falta larga, algo ceñida en las caderas pero con mucho movimiento al final; en el ruedo, se encontraban unos apliques en pedrerías meticulosamente elaboradas, y de distintos tipos de formas y brillos.

Sus ojos se incendiaron, era, sencillamente, majestuoso, sus ojos no se cansaban de recorrer cada uno de los detalles.

—¿Te gusta?

Escuchó detrás de si, y al voltearse notó a un Naruto inclinado sobre la ventana que estaba al lado de su balcón.

—Es-es muy bonito, Naruto-kun – sonrió forzadamente, no esperaba que el rubio se apareciera tan de repente.

—Me alegro, cuando te fuiste dude si el color era el indicado – dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón pensativamente.

—Ese color esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo tratando de colocar el vestido nuevamente en su caja.

El rubio la miró nerviosa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y su rostro estaba rojo. Ella se sintió observada y recordó que estaba en bata de baño, ocultado sus ojos tras su húmedo flequillo se aventuro a preguntar.

—Y-y que hac…- pero no pudo continuar, porque un moviente súbito y casi imperceptible del rubio la detuvo.

Había colocado su mano en su hombro y con la otra había apartado el flequillo que ocultaba los ojos de la chica.

—Hinata, estas muy roja y estas temblando – dijo serio - ¿Tienes fiebre? – y acto seguido juntó su frente con la de la chica, midiendo su temperatura.

Hinata, que se encontraba sin palabras y a punto de un colapso nervioso, se permitió cerrar los ojos y controlar su respiración, al volverlos a abrir, se encontró con la mirada penetrante y algo sombría del rubio, que había dejado de mirar sus ojos, para luego ver sus labios y situarse en su cuello.

Prediciendo su actitud, Hinata intentó apartarse del rubio, pero este, para evitar su huida, la sostuvo esta vez de la cintura y poso su mano libre en la nuca de la chica. Acto seguido la besó. Y Hinata correspondió al beso.

Con el movimiento de un experto, Naruto movió a Hinata hasta su cama y la sentó, con los labios aun unidos, acarició su rostro, su cuello y el comienzo del pecho, la clavícula, específicamente. Ambos se separaron y Hinata intentó articular palabra, pero un peso sobre ella la hizo callar, estaba acostada en su cama, Naruto tenía una pierna flexionada al lado de ella y sobre su cama, mientras que la otra reposaba sobre el suelo.

La chica se sintió nerviosa, e intentó apartarle de encima, pero un movimiento que no se esperaba la detuvo. Un Naruto, jadeante y con voz ronca, había colocado su cabeza en el hueco ubicado entre su cuello y su hombro. Un gruñido de puro esfuerzo sonó en la habitación.

**¿Continuara?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿Qué tal? No pueden quejarse, estoy siendo bastante responsable :3, y el siguiente capi esta muy cerca.**

**¡Por cierto! Mis disculpas a aquellas personas que me dejaron review en los primeros tres capítulos del fic, ya que borre accidentalmente lo que les había contestado, en un intento por mejorar la apariencia del fic (colocándole lo guiones correctos) al sustituir un capi con otro, Los siento, no fue mi intención.**

**Respuestas a los reviews anteriores:**

**- ****dark dragon Hades**** :** Me alegra que te gustara, fueron parte de la inspiración!

**- ****ainimchan****:** Si, la había dejado olvidada por un montón de razones sin sentido, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, gracias por leer!

- **saandraa guillermo**** :** Hola! Que bueno que te guste, esa es la idea no? Entretener y dejar volar la imaginación; en cuanto a Naruto, pues, sigue leyendo :B

- **Alinita28**: Hola! Yo también soy fanatiquísima de Twilight, ya me leí todos los libros, es como decirlo, fascinante! Asi que si te gustaron esos, te recomiendo Las crónicas Vampirizas de Anne Rice, ¡Han hecho estragos en mi cabeza!; Y bueno, gracias por leer este humilde fic, no pierdas la fe, actualizare seguido.

Por cierto, muchas gracias también por tu sugerencia, ahora mismo lo cambiare de categoría, aunque créeme, la mayoría de las escenas serán algo, implícitas, sin embargo evitémonos problemas. Sin mas que decir, Cuídate!

- **NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1****:** Hoo! Otro fan mas, esto se me subirá a la cabeza… es broma, gracias por leer!

- **hitomi miko**: Pues, he aquí la conti, paciencia, los demás no tardaran en llegar.

- **koolcag hyuuga****:** LO HARE! Hahaha gracias por leer!

- **Hikeri-Hime16**** :** Gracias! A mi también me encantan!

- **Heero Kusanagi**: Todo a su tiempo, ya veras que pasa, gracias por tu paciencia!

**- ****hiNAru Aburame**** :** Si pues, entre este par las cosas no estarán tan fáciles, mas que todo por agentes externos, pero ya, dije mucho, gracias por leer!

- **hinamel:** Gracias! Ya veras, aquí esta la continuación.

- **ETOLPLOW-KUN**** :** Gracias! Si, ese tiempo será muy provechoso para próximos capítulos, Cuídate tu también, disfruta el capi.

**¿Reviews? **

**PD: Escribí un fic KibaHina hace poco, pero no tiene muchos reviews (por no decir ninguno) y me gustaría que lo leyeran chicos, si no es mucho pedir, ya saben, quiero saber sus opiniones, a ver si se me da escribir de esta pareja, quizá.**

**Bueno, me despido, ¡gracias por ser tan atentos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a **_**Mishima Arashi**_** y **_**Metalboy**_**, quienes se encargaron de corregir y hacer sugerencias para una mejor apreciación de esta humilde historia. ¡Domo Arigato!**

**Tambien a **_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_** y **_**ainimchan**_** por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar el fic Kibahina, ¡Gracias Chicos!**

**Aclaración:**** La maldición de Naruto consiste en tener uno de los nueve demonios del infierno encerrado en su interior, por esto, su cuerpo tomo forma de vampiro; aunque el puede salir de la mansión, su condición no le permite estar cómodo en cualquier parte, además, de la notoria diferencia entre él y la especie humana; En cuanto a lo de la virgen, Naruto solo necesita sangre de una chica que lo sea, no obstante, esta chica debe estar enamorada de él, y al ser correspondidos ambos sentimientos, se romperá la maldición (eso sonó tan disney); sino es así, ella morirá. El amor será lo que le permitirá a Naruto detenerse en el momento adecuado (eso sonó muy Twilight)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo VII**

Una respiración agitada, un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado.

Afuera de la habitación, Hinata pudo sentir los pasos de alguien subir por las escaleras. _Neji._

En el suelo, Naruto se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza, casi tirando de los despeinados cabellos; sus facciones se habían afilado, de la misma forma que sus colmillos y uñas alargado. Por un momento, la chica notó el color rojo en las pupilas del rubio, y recordó unas palabras lejanas. _Estoy trabajando en ello. _Se bajó de la cama y se agachó a la altura del aovillado vampiro. Un leve toque en la puerta, detuvo su mano en un intento de calmar al rubio que sufría en el suelo.

—Hinata-sama, escuché un golpe, ¿todo bien?

—Si Neji-niisan, tropecé cuando salía del baño, pero estoy bien.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar la descarada excusa que había utilizado, maquinando rápidamente, era la única forma en que Neji no entrara de improvisto para verificar la supuesta seguridad en la que se encontraba la chica. Cuando escuchó los pasos de su primo alejarse, prosiguió a posar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Este gruñó, pero su agitada respiración se fue calmando, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos ya habían recuperado su color azulado.

—Naruto-kun ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Si… - jadeó – lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ya pasó – dijo tomándole del hombro.

El chico, tras respirar adecuadamente, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la parte alta de la cama, a su lado, Hinata se levantó para sentarse en el colchón, en el movimiento, se sintió algo torpe, por lo que se sentó bruscamente. Suspiró.

—Creo que mejor me voy – dijo el vampiro.

—¿Po-por qué? – preguntó la Hyûga.

—Tu primo esta aquí, no me siento cómodo, podría verme.

—Entiendo.

Aunque su corazón estaba acelerado, intentó tomar la decisión del Conde con algo de indiferencia y aunque en el fondo quería que se quedara más tiempo con ella. Hinata quería creer que Naruto era bueno; y por algo hacia lo posible por controlar sus impulsos.

Cuando el joven se levantó para marcharse, Hinata se quedó viendo largo rato su espalda inmóvil. Un deseo inconciente de abrazarle se hizo presente. Pero no se movió. Sin embargo, tenia que decir algo.

—A-ano… - susurró.

El vampiro, que ya había abierto la puerta del balcón, volteó para fijar su vista en la chica, expectante. Tenia la espalda ligeramente curvada, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sobre el marco de la puerta, la boca entreabierta, dejaba mostrar los relucientes colmillos.

—Quería saber… - susurró – si te gustaría ir al baile de mañana.

—Sabes que no debo mostrarme abiertamente.

—Lo sé – tartamudeó – pero es un baile de disfraces, y usaremos mascaras, además es de noche y… - intentó dar una explicación razonable.

El vampiro la miró por unos minutos de manera tosca, luego suavizó su semblante.

—Intentaré ir.

Y dicho esto, desapareció de un salto.

El corazón de Hinata seguía latiendo fuertemente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La noche estaba serena. En la residencia Uchiha, hacia rato que Sasuke se había acostado a dormir, pero como muchas veces, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, específicamente por el hecho de que había sentido la presencia de Itachi en el lugar. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba descansando, y decidió asomarse por el barandal de la escalera, las acciones de Itachi le causaban curiosidad, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Bajó cautelosamente y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta por donde había salido el Uchiha mayor. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, había algo extraño.

Itachi había colocando los sellos en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de mañana. Le fue fácil reconocer los casi transparentes y viejos sellos que se encontraban camuflageados con los alrededores.

Sintió repetirse una escena casi olvidada de hace cinco años.

Mientras subía las escaleras nuevamente, Sasuke se recordó hacerse un mapa mental de los lugares donde estaban los sellos y anotar estos detalles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Esa mañana se respiraba emoción en el Instituto, estaban a sólo horas del tan esperado baile de disfraces de último año de la sección B, mismo que había superado con creces en propaganda al baile de la sección A. Agitación: eso era lo que sentían los encargados del baile, a pesar de que Tsunade les había permitido retirarse más temprano de lo habitual, no podían evitar sentirse algo nerviosos, no sólo por el baile, sino también por lo que les esperaba esa noche.

Sasuke les había comentado lo que presenció el día anterior con la llegada de Itachi, motivo por el cual, se dividieron los lugares de los sellos, para romperlos cada uno lo más pronto que pudiesen. En total, Sasuke había contando seis sellos. A Shikamaru esta cantidad no le cuadraba, pero no puso peros, a pesar de que sentía que un dato importante se le escapaba.

Por el bien de las chicas, decidieron dejarlas a ellas de lado en este plan, a pesar de las quejas de dos chicas en particular.

Tras organizar lo necesario para esa noche, los muchachos comenzaron a transportar todo a la residencia Uchiha; las chicas se encontraban afuera, en espera de la decoradora. Ya a ellas no les tocaba mas nada por hacer.

—Nee, Ino, ¿Ya conseguiste disfraz para esta noche?

—Claro, frentona. – sonrió altanera – en vista de que no logramos nuestro cometido la vez pasada, me tocó ir a solas.

—Si serás idiota, se suponía que iríamos todas.

—¿De qué te quejas? – preguntó dizque ofendida – ¿O me vas a decir que tú aún no tienes uno?

La aludida se sonrojó, era cierto.

—Bueno, a todas estas, ¿Tú ya conseguiste disfraz, Hinata? – preguntó Sakura.

Pero la chica se encontraba en las nubes, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras esperaban sentadas en la acera de la residencia.

—Tierra a Hinata, cambio. – bromeó Ino.

—¿Ah? Sí, sí, ya tengo disfraz – sonrió forzada.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Todo estará bien – le dijo Sakura.

—¿Estas preocupada por lo de esta noche, cierto? – preguntó Ino.

—Sí, un poco – bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno, me molestó que nos hayan excluido en la eliminación de sellos, pero ellos son fuertes y no le veo dificultad a romper unos viejos papelillos, así que démosles un voto de confianza, ¿vale? – dijo Sakura.

—Tienes razón – sonrió Hinata

—Eso está bien – dijo Ino - cambiando de tema ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos en mi casa para arreglarnos?

—Por mi no hay problema – dijo Sakura.

—Yo tampoco tengo problema, Ino.

—Entonces esta decidido, cuando terminemos aquí, ¡Nos vamos a arreglar a mi casa!

Todas sonrieron, aunque a Sakura no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que así fuese. Hinata prefería que su primo o su padre no la viesen con ese hermoso vestido que le había regalado Naruto, quería evitarse preguntas innecesarias, sobre todo, de parte de Neji. Al poco rato, llegó una señora elegantemente vestida, junto con un enorme grupo de muchachos uniformados; la decoradora.

Adentro, en el salón de la fiesta, Sasuke se encontraba indicándole a los demás, donde iban a estar los sellos, a cada quien se le asignó uno.

De pronto, una atmósfera densa se sintió en el lugar, y un recordatorio inesperado de una Ino que estaba a punto de marcharse resonó: _No olviden sus disfraces_.

Shikamaru pensó en como ella era capaz de pensar en esas cosas en un momento así.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En una casa retirada de la ciudad, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes charlando animadamente, quizás por el exceso de alcohol en sus torrentes sanguíneos, quizás por la llegada de la esperada noche.

Sentado en el sofá, un joven pelirrojo de ojos castaños y ligeramente sonrojado, limpiaba ávidamente el pomo de una ya lustrada escopeta, en sus piernas, reposaban las balas que parecían enormes baterías alcalinas; las tenía de todo tipo y color, desde para matar a animales pequeños como conejos, hasta para matar animales tan enormes como un oso; internamente se preguntó si un vampiro, al asociarse con un murciélago, llegaba a clasificarse como un animal pequeño; sonrió y depositó la escopeta sobre una mesita donde reposaban otras armas de fuego..

—He, ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Sasori-senpai? – preguntó un rubio de alta coleta.

—Nada.

—Anda, anda. – hipó – dime qué es tan gracioso.

—Me preguntaba cuál debería usar para matar al vampiro. – dijo mirando las balas en su piernas.

—Pues, ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?– dijo el rubio señalando a un sujeto que estaba observando desde una esquina.

Y acto seguido, el joven pelirrojo apuntó con su arma al muchacho solitario en la esquina, y disparó, salpicando de sangre a otro joven que se encontraba cerca. Su pulso, a pesar de la ebriedad, estaba intacto. Rió.

—¡Estúpido Sasori! , ¡mira lo que has hecho! – dijo el joven que había sido salpicado por la sangre.

—Es sólo sangre, ya tú deberías estar acostumbrado a eso por tus rituales – dijo el rubio naturalmente.

—Pero ¿No ves que ha ensuciado el pergamino, Deidara? – dijo frustrado el joven de cabello blanco

—Ese papel ya no tiene importancia, Hidan.

El joven, indignado por sus tan irrespetuosos amigos, dio media vuelta y se adentró a un pequeño cuarto, se sentó en el escritorio, y repasó el ya inservible pergamino; se lamentó, ¿Cómo era posible que el Vaticano le hubiese negado el permiso para realizar el exorcismo?, ¿Cómo pudieron espetarle en la cara que él no era digno, y que su religión, Jashinista, ni siquiera era legal? Enfurecido, arrugó el viejo papel con sus propias manos. Pronto él acabaría con esos viejos decrépitos y su religión seria la única legal en todo el mundo. Besó el dije con forma de triángulo que tenía colgando del cuello.

Afuera, otro joven alto y moreno, de ojos y cabello oscuro, les reprendía la importancia de ahorrar y no gastar balas innecesariamente, además del tedio que daba tener que arrastrar fuera de la casa el cuerpo inerte de Zetsu para evitar que se pudriera y entonces también tener que pagar para un hueco en la tierra. Pero tan pronto como comenzaron sus quejas, Sasori le lanzó un hermoso fusil tallado en oro y plata que hizo a Kakuzu callarse por completo. Quizá, cuando terminara todo esto, lo podría vender a un buen precio.

Desde la mesa, Pein se quejaba del poco autocontrol con el alcohol que tenían sus compañeros, frotó la pistola que reposaba en un porta armas que tenía en la pierna y sonrió, besó a la chica peliazulada que se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas, y se repitió mentalmente que todo eso definitivamente valía la pena.

Itachi, que se encontraba en un mueble alejado, leía un extraño y extenso libro detectivesco, repasó las maniobras del protagonista para atrapar al delincuente y se recordó no cometer las mismas estupideces, sonrió. Con un sonrojo poco notorio en sus mejillas, volvió a sorber de la copa que colgaba de su otra mano. Todos eran tan inútiles.

A su lado, Kisame veía la televisión sin prestar atención a su alrededor, llevaba una guardacamisa gris y estaba sentado sobre una banqueta donde bebía de una enorme jarra de cerveza. En su otra mano, jugaba con una navaja pasándola por sus escamosos dedos.

Sólo horas era lo que los separaba de su suicida misión.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En la mansión Hyûga, un atareado Neji se encontraba sentado en una mesa con libros y papeles regados, tenía el teléfono sobre su oreja y estaba sudando, a su lado, una joven de cabello y ojos castaños, se encontraba escribiendo rápidamente textos extraños y jeroglíficos, y un poco retirado se encontraba otro muchacho con uniforme de ninjutsu verde buscando más libros en la biblioteca.

Hinata, al notar el ajetreo en el que se encontraba su primo en el estudio, no hizo mucho ruido y se encargó de hacer una reverencia para hacerle saber que ya había llegado a casa, saludó a los amigos del muchacho y se retiró a su habitación, como Neji estaba ocupado, ella después le informaría sobre su marcha temprana a la casa de la Yamanaka.

—Neji, es ella. – dijo la chica castaña cuando Hinata se hubo retirado.

—Lo sé – respondió. Preocupado, colgó el teléfono.

—¿No le has dicho nada? – preguntó el chico de uniforme, acercándose al escritorio.

—Sólo le dije que se mantuviera alejada de Akatsuki – respondió.

—Eso no basta, Neji – dijo Lee, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no, esta bien – pausó la joven – el vampiro no le hará daño. La amenaza real es Akatsuki, pero es mejor que no sepa más de la cuenta.

Los chicos asintieron. Neji agradeció que su amiga tuviera tantos conocimientos en esas ciencias ocultas, se lamentó de haber pensado que estaba loca muchos años atrás. Y agradeció silenciosamente la buena predisposición que tuvo al momento de localizarla para pedirle su ayuda.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la enorme sala de la mansión. Tenía sobre la mesa, un juego incompleto de solitario y varios montones de cartas regadas por la mesa y el suelo, estaba aburrido.

Levantándose con pesadez, se dirigió a la ventana más alta del lugar, se recostó en el alfeizar para observar el estrellado cielo y dejó que la luna, al salir de detrás de una enorme nube, le contorneara su perfil, pero pronto se ocultó en las sombras, varios grupos de jóvenes se encontraban pasando animadamente por la calle, algunos llevaban vistosos disfraces, otros no se esmeraron mucho. El Conde Kyûbi los detalló hasta que un grupo de jóvenes vestidos completamente de negro pasó; le pareció que uno en particular le sostenía la mirada, frunció el seño, eso era imposible.

Naruto recordó el pedido de Hinata para esa noche. Él estaba más pálido de lo normal, con los sentidos más agudos, y considerablemente más hambriento. Asistir a esa fiesta podía ser peligroso para esos mortales. Suspiró.

En el tocador vislumbró una mascara veneciana exquisitamente elaborada. Pensó en Hinata, su olor y sus ojos. Debía ser paciente, pero tenía tanta hambre…

**¿Continuara?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Bueno, este capi quedó considerablemente corto, no me maten, les prometo que el próximo será más largo :3**

**Respuestas a los reviews anteriores:**

**natsumi hhr nh****:** Gracias, bienvenida (:

**kaori91****:** No te preocupes, gracias por leer y comentar!

**saandraa guillermo**** :** Mmm bueno, Naruto se encuentra como si estuviese oliendo el cuello de Hinata, como con ganar de morderla, pero se contiene y no lo hace, por eso gruñe, de impotencia. Paz!

**Alinita28**** :** Que onda? XD Bueno, al menos te tomaste la molestia de leer y comentar, Gracias! Y bueno, si, al final es Naruto, cuando esta cerca de Hinata a veces el Kyubi intenta controlarlo por sus ansias de sangre (cuando tiene los ojos rojos) pero el se contiene, y a veces le cuesta mucho, de ahí eso de que "esta trabajando en ello".

Y si, pues, estaba pensando lo mismo, creo que sus encuentros son bastante efímeros, pero temo que esto se parezca demasiado a Twilight (ya sabes, por todas la noches que pasaba Edward con Bella…) En cuanto a Itachi… Oh! Itachi… dejémoslo en suspenso.

Con respecto a Los fics de Twilight, tengo uno por ahí en marcadores, es un JacobRenesmee o RenesmeeJacob (lo siento, no estoy tan familiariza con ese fandom) y pues, se ve prometedor, aunque no lo he comenzado a leer, pero en lo que tenga un chance entro q tu perfil y me guío de ahí, confiare en tu criterio :B

Mas arriba esta la aclaración de tu pregunta; nuevamente, gracias por comentar! Cuídate!

**katyy:** Gracias, aquí la conti.

**hiNAru Aburame**** :** Hola; si pues, pronto aclare algo de eso, quizás un flashback o algo así, no me iré por la tangente; Espero que disfrutes este capitulo, Gracias por leer!

**Hikeri-Hime16**** :** Aquí la conti, gracias por leer.

**Myri Weasley28**: Hahahahaha tu crees? Yo adoro a Akatsuki en su hermosa… ¿Malevoledad? XD; como sea, puedes pensar de ellos como gustes, no les tengo una tacha determinada respecto a sus acciones, ya sabes, nunca nada de lo que hagas sera 100% aceptado; En cuanto a lo de Hinata…pues, espera y veras.

Y si, Neji es un buen chico, y le tiene un gran aprecio a Hinata, _No es un perrito faldero_ XD

Y pues, si, Naruto debe controlar al Kyubi, por eso esta trabajando en ello :3,

Y no te preocupes, lo del fic KibaHina no era nada obligatorio, solo les hacia una sugerencia y aunque soy fanática del NaruHina, Hinata es tan _maleable_ (como diria Ara-chan) que queda bien con cualquier personaje de Naruto. Sin mas, me despido, espero que disfrutes este capi. Gracias por leer!

**Mishima Arashi**** :** Hahahaha, si, ya sabes, heredo lo de detective de su hermanote mayor XD; en fin, me alegra que este capi haya alcanzado tus expectativas (que son bastante altas, he) y si, hay cosas que no tienen que ser tan complicadas.

Itachi? Aww. Itachi, Itachi… _Hay amor, hay en ti, hay en mi voz, Ay Ay Haití…_

XD, Estamos hablando moconeitor.

**hinamel:** Gracias!, ya se vienen mas sorpresas, paciencia paciencia.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN** : Gracias! Ese capi fue bastante largo, y espero haberte quitado alguna duda, en cuanto a lo que sugiere Kisame, pues… a seguir leyendo. (lo sé, soy malvada)

Cuídate tu también!

**sheccil-chan**: Aww muchas gracias, me encantan tus palabras, hehe, esa es la idea después de todo; y bueno, en cuanto a tu petición, ya veras lo que sucede. Gracias por leer!

**Heero Kusanagi****:** No te lo tomes tan a pecho! Hahahaha ya veras lo que pasa, no quiero adelantarte nada, Muchas gracias por leer!

**ainimchan****: **hahahaha Tienes muchas preguntas que no puede responderte aun, pero no te preocupes, pronto te seras respondidas, Cuidate y gracias por leer!

**nataliuzumaki****:** Listo!

**hitomi miko** Gracias, cuidate tu tambien.

**dark dragon Hades** : Hahahahaha aydiosito, no me mates por favor, soy muy joven para morir, Nos vemos, Gracias por leer!

**¿Reviews? **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**Agradecimientos a Mishima Aráshi por las (interminables) correcciones; ¡esa chica tiene paciencia!**

**Dedicado a Nya-chan, (mi gata) que ayer cumplió dos añitos de vida gatuna, debe ser todo un logro vivir mas de un año con una dueña como yo, ha ha ha. (Sí, se que no entendieron el chiste, pero créanme, fue bastante cruel).**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo VIII**

Se miró en el espejo asombrada; lo que hacia un poco de maquillaje y un peinado decente.

A su lado, Ino y Sakura discutían sobre quien vestía mejor, Hinata pensó que ambas andaban muy bonitas; se volteó ligeramente para observar con detenimiento la cola del vestido, debería haber usado zapatos altos, pero ella no era fanática de los _high heels_, a diferencia de sus amigas, a ella le daban vértigo.

Suspiró. Caminó hacia donde estaban la rubia y la pelirrosa a decirles que ya ella estaba lista. Las chicas detuvieron su discusión al mirar a la morena cruzar el umbral de la puerta del baño; sabían que Hinata era bonita, pero incluso ellas se sorprendieron del cambio que presentó la Hyuga. Ino gritó como loca al ver el hermoso e impecable vestido color hueso que llevaba Hinata y Sakura no paraba de preguntar donde lo había comprado, y si sus senos eran totalmente naturales.

Hinata llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta adornada por trenzas y espinosas rosas blancas; los rizos se había esforzado en hacer con la tenaza, no habían durado mucho, debido a la sedosidad de su cabello, motivo por el cual, no mantenían su forma; en cuanto al maquillaje, sólo había difuminado un poco sus ojos con sombra, alternando con los colores grises, cafés y rosa; las mejillas no las coloreó, y los labios decidió dejarlos _nude_. El mayor problema fue al colocar la máscara de pestañas, Hinata siempre cerraba o pestañeaba como acto reflejo, así que tuvo que dejar la máscara a prueba de agua de lado.

Por su parte, Ino lucia un vestido de corista, ajustado y llamativo, tenia colores morado y amarillo, bastante amplio, la falda era estilo sirena, tenia un ligero en la pierna, y medias de mallas; Para el maquillaje se basó en el estilo de las _pin-ups_, ojos rasgados y labios rojos, además de un diminuto lunar pintado en la mejilla. En su cabello abundaban los rizos semirecogidos por un pasador de plumas y su típico fleco de lado.

Sakura, en cambio, lucía un traje muy similar a la Reina de Corazones, pero más moderno; la parte de arriba era un ajustado corsé en negro y rojo, tenia el cuello alto, digno de una pasarela parisina, y la falda era larga y con capas y capas de tul en los mismo tonos del corsé; su maquillaje era marcado y en degradado, casi como una geisha, pero sin ser tan pálido. Tenía el cabello de lado sujeto por una pinza y extremadamente liso.

Una vez listas, Ino se encargó de llamar a Sai para que pasara por ellas. Él vestía una chaqueta gruesa y vieja junto con unos pantalones rasgados; en su espalda llevaba atado un palo de jockey, además, de una mascara blanca del mismo deporte.

En el camino al baile, pasaron junto a la mansión del Conde, Hinata no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia uno de los ventanales más altos, le pareció distinguir una sombra; pero rápidamente omitió este detalle y siguió con la animada conversación que mantenían sus amigos. Dentro de sí se formó una gran ilusión.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, Ino les entregó a Sakura y a Hinata unas mascaras que había comprado; la de Sakura era roja con bastante escarcha, la de Ino era dorada con lentejuelas, y la de Hinata era delgada y de encaje negro; todas tenían aires de la época burguesa.

Una vez dentro, dejándose guiar por el sonido de la música, se encaminaron hacia el salón donde se efectuaba la fiesta; había ya tanta gente, que el salón tenia pocos espacios libres, lo único que estaba alejado del tumulto de gente, era la cabina del Dj, dirigido por Shino, y la enorme mesa donde estaban sirviendo los canapés y las bebidas, dirigida por Chouji, donde por cierto, estaba Karin y sus amigas, todas con vestidos que Sakura clasificó de "horribles y vulgares"; ignorando este detalle y la mirada altanera de Ino hacia las susodichas, las jóvenes saludaron a los chicos y continuaron su camino; ambos chicos estaban vestidos de Dj y chef, respectivamente.

Era increíble la cantidad de gente que había, bromeaban asegurando que un claustrofóbico no podría durar más de cinco minutos allí dentro. De pronto, Ino se separó del grupo junto con Sai alegando que ya estaban en la fiesta, así que bailarían toda la noche; Sakura y Hinata les dejaron solos y continuaron buscando a sus compañeros.

De repente, una mano tomó a Sakura del brazo, debido a la fuerza con que le habían tocado, Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzar un golpe, pensado que podría ser un pervertido, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a un muy elegante Sasuke con capa y esmoquin, y una mascara blanca que le cubría la mitad de la cara; quizás había querido ocultar el moretón que le hizo Itachi la noche anterior, pensó Hinata. Excusándose, dejó a los muchachos solos y prosiguió su camino, buscando otra cara familiar.

En otra parte del salón estaba Kiba Vestía un pantalón de jeans con los ruedos deshechos, y una camisa a cuadros con algunos botones abiertos, llevaba un colgante con forma de colmillo, sandalias y su típico cabello desordenado; su disfraz y su porte, le hacían asemejarse a un hombre lobo, a Hinata le pareció bastante oportuno, a pesar de no llevar ninguna mascara. El chico al verla la invitó a bailar y así pasaron parte de la fiesta, no obstante, Hinata notaba las miradas que el Inuzuka lanzaba a sus demás compañeros; recordó el problema de los sellos, pero confiaba en que sus amigos lo solucionarían.

El Dj Shino, colocó una canción suave, que Hinata reconoció como _Linger_; el Inuzuka entonces la tomó de la cintura haciendo que Hinata se sintiera algo incomoda por la cercanía, pero, temiendo ser descortés, se sostuvo de su hombro y se dejo conducir; era una canción muy linda, como para bailar con alguien amado; sonrojada, se imaginó de esa forma con Naruto; ladeando la cabeza observó a Shikamaru con Temari, parecía que Shikamaru estaba teniendo problemas con el baile, y Temari se veía bastante molesta, sonrió, Shikamaru estaba vestido de pirata y Temari de gitana, además, llevaban mascaras acordes; sintió algo de envidia, a pesar de sus incontables discusiones, ellos se veían tan bien juntos y se notaba a una distancia kilométrica que se querían mucho.

Por su parte, Kiba no podía controlar el latido acelerado de su corazón, respiraba con dificultad y sentía su cara arder; desde que vio a la chica acercarse, fue incapaz de articular palabra, algo muy extraño en su forma de ser; siempre le había gustado Hinata, pero la chica siempre estaba en las nubes, y nunca entendía sus indirectas; así que desistió de seguir cortejándola, además, Hinata era también su amiga, y prefería que las cosas siguieran estando así; pero ahora, a solas con la chica y vestida tan bonita, le resultaba casi imposible ignorar sus recurrentes hormonas. Sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Estas muy bonita hoy, Hinata – dijo Kiba notoriamente sonrojado.

La chica le miró confusa.

—Es decir, siempre lo estas, pero tú… - dirigió su mirada al escote – es decir, tu vestido es muy bonito.

—Gracias Kiba-kun – respondió Hinata, sonriendo

El chico también sonrió, la acercó más a sí; Hinata, aunque aun incómoda, no dijo nada, después de todo, Kiba era su mejor amigo.

Buscó con la mirada a Naruto, no encontrándolo entre la multitud. Decepcionada, escondió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, recordó que tenia maquillaje, debía aguantarse las lágrimas. En su interior una luz comenzaba a titilar.

Kiba se sentía en el cielo. Inconcientemente, palpó el teléfono celular en su bolsillo, habían quedado en que a las diez de la noche, comenzarían a eliminar los sellos, él sólo esperaba a que sonara la alarma, la cual habían sincronizado con anticipación.

Desde la puerta del salón, un viento fuerte sopló; Naruto había presenciado la escena de Kiba y Hinata, frustrado, se dispuso a marcharse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En otro lado de la pista, se encontraban Temari y Shikamaru, al parecer ya habían superado sus diferencias y estaban bailando, o haciendo el intento debido a los tropezones del muchacho, el baile definitivamente no era lo suyo; la chica, con lo que le gustaba bailar, lamentaba este hecho, y no podía evitar molestarse, pero después de meditarlo, el hecho de que el Nara estuviese haciendo al menos el esfuerzo, era para tomarse en cuenta, le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó el joven incrédulo, al borde de una casi inagotable paciencia.

—Estaba pensado en lo amable que fue Ino al hacerte venir aquí – respondió, ocultando la respuesta verdadera.

—Si, bueno, no tenia de otra – suspiró – conociéndola, me hubiese acompañado hasta el mismísimo infierno con tal de hacer lo que ella quería.

La chica rió, con lo poco que conocía a la Yamanaka, podía afirmar el comentario de su novio.

—Sin embargo, me alegro de que estés aquí – dijo la chica.

—Sí, yo también – respondió él.

Siguieron bailando, o al menos intentándolo, hasta que Shikamaru desvió su mirada de la chica hacia otro lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

—¿Qué sucedió Shikamaru?

—No, no es nada, me pareció que alguien me veía

—Bueno, entre tropezón y tropezón, no me extrañaría…

El joven chasqueó la lengua, alegando que ella era muy problemática; seguía buscando discretamente con la mirada al que podía haberle ocasionado molestia; miró su reloj, aun faltaban varios minutos. Recordó su comentario de hace un momento respecto al infierno, y se preguntó que tan cierto podía llegar a ser. Nuevamente sintió que se le olvidada algo y se sintió frustrado.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Una profunda inseguridad se había apoderado de ella, ahí, parada frente al moreno que varias veces le quitaba el sueño, se encontraba incapaz de articular palabras.

Momentos antes, Sakura se había divertido bailando la animada música que colocaba el Dj, agitando los brazos y haciendo gala de su encantador vestido, teniendo a un Sasuke erguido de pie frente a ella, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, y moviendo su pie izquierdo arrítmicamente, al parecer, el Uchiha no era perfecto y la música no era su mejor don; no obstante, a ella le gustaba su compañía, en cierto modo, la hacia sentirse cómoda. Pero esta comodidad se invirtió cuando la explosiva música fue cambiada repentinamente por una balada y tras mirar los ojos del moreno y recibir una mirada indiferente, comenzó a idear una excusa coherente para alejarse del lugar y evitar ese tan esperado momento; cobarde, se repitió mentalmente.

Idear una excusa como, "¡Que calor hace!" O "¿Tienes sed? Vamos por algo de beber", podía hacerla evitar el bochornoso momento que sabia que se avecinada; pero al verse incapaz de decir algo, simplemente desvió la mirada, encontrándose con su amiga Ino muy amorosa con su novio Sai, incluso percibió la cercanía y el momento tan aparentemente intimo que estaban teniendo Hinata y Kiba, repentinamente, se sintió melancólica.

Sasuke, haciendo acto de su inesperada galantería, atrajo a la pelirrosa, luego situó su mano en su cintura y comenzó a bailar, y a pesar de su rígida espalda, no llegó a pisar los zapatos de la chica; exaltada por la inesperada acción del moreno, Sakura se sintió en el cielo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—¿Te estas durmiendo?

—No, no, yo sólo…

—Hum, como sea.

—Sasuke-kun – se ruborizó – gracias por venir conmigo al baile.

—Si, de nada, supongo.

A pesar de la fría respuesta, Sakura no necesitaba más palabras, estar ahí, así, con Sasuke era más que suficiente; y aun tenían toda la noche…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Fuera de la residencia Uchiha, un grupo de varias personas vestidas de negro se había reunido, estaban esperando por un integrante que se les había integrado al último momento, Tobi. Acercándose a paso rápido, el sujeto enmascarado salió desde el bosque más cercano. El chico tenia una mascara que no estaba a tono a la de los demás.

—¿Entonces? – preguntó alguien dando un paso al frente.

—Ya esta listo _jefe_. – dijo Tobi con una voz infantil.

—Ok, ahora vayan a sus lugares.

Y acto seguido, las personas se escabulleron por el lugar, pareciendo una especie de sombras; Tenían unas túnicas largas, completamente negras y con capucha. Cuando la mayoría se hubo dispersado, sólo quedaron Tobi y Pein. El primero habló de forma seria.

—No olvides tu parte del trato.

Pein asintió, dándole un reloj le dijo:

—Cuando suene, haz pasar el entretenimiento.

Dicho esto, ambos asintieron y desaparecieron como lo habían hecho los demás del grupo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Naruto se había encontrado incapaz de marcharse del lugar.

Después de ver a Hinata desde el ventanal dirigirse al baile, había decidido que él también asistiría, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata en brazos de otro joven, se sintió muy molesto.

Se encontraba en el techo de la casa, acostado de espaldas viendo en dirección al cielo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo contemplaba de esa manera. A pesar de todo, se estaba relajado ahí.

Cuando sintió una extraña presencia, se levantó rápidamente y con cautela, se ocultó en la sombra de un alto árbol. No vio nada.

Se quedó un par de minutos en esa posición; al no vislumbrar ningún peligro, salió de las sombras y volvió a su tarea de hace un momento. Pero, aunque se recostó nuevamente de espaldas, no pudo volverse a relajar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Hinata sintió que no podía más. Respirando agitaba y con la mano en el pecho, se separó de Kiba y le sugirió ir por algo de tomar, estaba muy cansada, el chico perro era un excelente bailarín; pero el sudor se le escurría por la espalda y eso le resultaba desagradable. El Inuzuka había aceptado, estando completamente de acuerdo con ella; miró el teléfono celular ya faltaba poco tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde estaba encargado Chouji, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

—Hey – saludó Kiba a los chicos.

A pesar de la mirada preocupada de las chicas, la mayoría le devolvió el saludo. Y se acercaron a la recién llegada pareja.

—Ya no falta mucho tiempo, lo mejor será esperar aquí hasta que aparezcan – dijo Sasuke.

Los chicos asintieron, Kiba se separó del grupo para avisarle a Shino y a Chouji. Cuando el chico se alejó, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, pero al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre ella, volteó y se encontró con una Ino y Sakura viéndola como si estuviesen escudriñándola. Se sintió nerviosa. Las chicas se acercaron.

—¡Aja! – dijo Ino señalándola con el dedo índice de forma acusadora.

—¿Disculpa? – preguntó Hinata, muy confundida.

—¡Así que estas saliendo con Kiba! – Dijo Sakura – ¿Y no nos habías dicho nada? – se señaló intentando parecer ofendida.

—¿Ki-kiba-kun? –

—El mismo que ríe y llora – dijo la rubia – no sabia que te gustaban tan salvajes, Hina-chan.

Hinata se sonrojó, ya comprendía a lo que se referían sus amigas, sintió sus piernas de gelatina ¿Kiba?

—No, no, se equivocan, nosotros solo somos amigos – dijo excusándose.

—Claro, amigo ratón del queso, Hinata – dijo Sakura.

—Es verdad, créanme.

—¿Y como es que allá andaban tan abrazados ah?

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía decirles que estaba imaginándose estar así con Naruto, que por cierto era un vampiro y la había dejado plantaba. Este ultimo detalle la hizo enrojecerse y fruncir el seño de puro enojo.

—Kiba-kun y yo no estamos saliendo – sentenció, pero su enrojecimiento parecía delatarla erróneamente por otra cosa.

—Si, claro Hinata, lo que tu digas – dijo Ino.

La morena, para tratar de zafarse de tan incómoda situación, cambió bruscamente de tema, si había algo de lo que mas le gustara a sus amigas, aparte de hablar de chismes, era hablar de ellas mismas.

—¿Y como les va a ustedes con Sasuke-kun, y Sai-kun?

Ino enseguida respondió con un montón de palabras alegando lo perfecto que era Sai, la increíble forma de bailar que ni ella conocía, lo caballeroso que era, lo bien que la trataba, y mejor aun, daba los mejores besos que ella pudiera conocer. Hinata y Sakura obviaron ese, la primera por vergüenza, era demasiada información; y la segunda por una mezcla de enojo y envidia. Ninguna hallaba donde meter la cabeza, pero para evitar que Ino hablara también de cualquier otra cosa extremadamente innecesaria respecto a su relación con Sai, fue Hinata quien la cortó en seco, sin el menor remordimiento.

—¿Y a ti que tal Sakura?

La chica iba a responder sobre lo maravilloso que era Sasuke en todo, y en como sobrepasaba a Sai con creces en las cosas que había mencionado Ino; pero a quien engañaba, Sasuke no era para nada como Sai; en cierto modo, eso la reconfortaba, porque a veces Sai la hacia salirse de sus casillas, pero no obstante, hubiese deseado que el Uchiha tuviera también esa chispa. En vista de su silencio, esta vez fue Ino quien intervino.

—¿Nada bien, no?

Sakura volteó la cara, esperando resignada las burlas de su amiga, pero estas no llegaron. Sorprendida, vio como Ino la miraba con comprensión.

—Esta bien, frentona – dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro – Sasuke no es tan abierto, y aún tienen toda la noche – le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata le sonrió. Era cierto, aun había tiempo para estar a solas con Sasuke, la noche es joven. Sus amigas le habían devuelto el ánimo; conmovida se abrazó a ellas. Pero un insistente sonido agudo, como un pito que se repetía y repetía le hizo retroceder y buscar el lugar de su procedencia.

Era el reloj de mano de Shikamaru que parpadeaba en la oscuridad. Asustada de pronto, miró a Sasuke, este le hizo un asentimiento. Se asustó. Kiba se acercaba corriendo.

—Ya es hora.

—¿Hora de qué? – pregunto Temari, que se acercaba con un vaso en la mano.

—No hay tiempo, después te explico.

Y dicho esto la besó efusivamente delante de los presentes, dejando sorprendido hasta el mismo Sasuke. Sonrojado y con un tic nervioso en la ceja volteó dejando perpleja a Temari.

—Ino, cuida de ella – dijo dirigiéndose a la Yamanaka – No se separen.

—Volveremos enseguida, yahoo – dijo Kiba, emocionado.

El Inuzuka fue el primero en salir del grupo, tras él le siguieron Sai y Shikamaru, Sasuke se disponía a seguirles, pero una mano le tenia fuertemente agarrado del brazo, indignado se volteó a ver su procedencia, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura con los ojos húmedos.

—Sasuke-kun… - susurró.

El chico, entre su desesperación por romper los sellos, y el estado de la Haruno, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y la tomó firmemente de los hombros.

—Estaré bien – dijo y luego le susurró algo al oído.

Al terminar, salió corriendo detrás de sus demás compañeros. Dejando a una Sakura en completo shock. Se tapó los oídos y se arrodilló ahogando un grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. _Si algo sale mal, corre lo más lejos que puedas de aquí._

Hinata, al ver el estado de su amiga, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, confusa, al no saber que le había dicho Sasuke. Sin embargo, le repetía silenciosamente, que todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien.

Una vigorosa luz le sorprendió, y aun arrodillada en el suelo, se volteó a ver que era. Unas columnas de luz se podían reflejar en todo el lugar, las contó, eran seis, ahí se encontraban los sellos, situados alrededor de la pista. Se levantó, sosteniendo aún a Sakura, se preocupó por la reacción que podían llegar a tener las personas que desconocían de la situación, miró a la gente a su alrededor, pero al parecer, estas luces les fascinaron, comprendió entonces, que las consideraban parte del decorado.

Con Ino y Temari a su lado calmando a Sakura, esta se separó y se secó las lagrimas, su estado volvió nerviosa a Ino y a Hinata; Temari, desconociendo el motivo, exigió que le contaran qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata dudó si contarle, pero Ino fue la que se decidió a hablar. Al terminar, las palabras de Temari las sorprendieron, al parecer, en su ciudad habían vivido algo muy parecido.

Desde su posición, observaron las columnas de luz disminuir su intensidad, pero no apagarse del todo, decidida a no quedarse fuera de la acción, Sakura se recuperó de su desalentador estado y corrió hacia donde había ido Sasuke, ella también iba a ayudar. Sin detenerla, Temari e Ino le siguieron con el mismo propósito; pero Hinata se vio incapaz de seguirles.

Ella estaba sola.

De pronto, un frió le recorrió el cuerpo, abrumada, se sintió tentada a voltearse, aunque tenia miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Sin embargo, haciendo amago de su intermitente valentía, se decidió a voltear. Justo en ese momento, una mano se colocó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola, se dispuso a gritar, siendo otra mano la que le sello los labios. Desesperada intento girarse, pero le fue imposible, ese ser detrás de ella se lo impedía.

—Veo que te estas divirtiendo Hyûga-hime.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. No, no podio ser…

Lentamente, sus labios fueron descubiertos, se giró quedando de frente al responsable de su silencio.

—Naruto-kun…

El vampiro la miró detenidamente, luego la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sí; no se había equivocado con la elección del vestido.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿No se supone que es un baile de disfraces? – Le dijo

—Nada es lo que parece – se burló de ella.

La chica frunció el seño. Sí, era un baile de disfraces, pero ella podría reconocer en cualquier parte esa melena rubia y despeinada y ese porte descuidado y a la vez elegante; Un simple antifaz no podía ocultar su identidad ante ella. Ya no podía.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Algo apenada, se aventuró a detallar la vestimenta del vampiro; lucia como tal. Un ajustado traje hasta el cuello, una camisa blanca con pechera de encaje naranja oscuro y sobre todo esto, su usual capa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Hinata se quedó muda, ¿había sido demasiado evidente?

—Estas bien, pero…- dio un paso hacia el vampiro – esto esta mal.

Y dicho esto, acomodo el tumulto de encaje que brotaba de su pecho, alisándolo y colocándoloº de forma debida fuera del traje. Ahora estaba mucho mejor.

—Listo – y se separó de él.

Naruto sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente rodeando sus hombros; a diferencia de con Kiba, Hinata se sentía muy a gusto junto al vampiro. Pero un recuerdo pasado le vino a la mente, y con el un ápice del casi olvidado rencor.

—Pensé que no vendrías – dijo, de forma acusadora, pero aún en sus brazos.

—Pensé que no querías que lo hiciera – dijo él de la misma forma.

—Por algo te invité.

—Estabas muy cómoda con el muchacho con cara de perro.

Y entonces Hinata comprendió. Decidida a evitar otro malentendido, levantó los brazos que hasta ese momento se habían quedado reposando en sus costados, y los colocó en la espalda del rubio abrazándolo y acercándose más a él. Luego se separó.

—Tú eres la persona con la que quería estar.

Naruto, entre feliz y aliviado, la tomó de la cintura, acercó su rostro a su mejilla y la besó. Luego se alejó un poco extendiendo su mano.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, mademoiselle?– hizo una ligera reverencia y la invitó a bailar.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Hinata tomó la mano del vampiro y aceptó su invitación gustosa.

Y comenzaron a bailar.

Hinata se sintió un poco tonta por lo que hacia, sobretodo por el hecho de que la música que sonaba de fondo, no era ningún vals, y ellos estaban bailando como si de eso se tratase, incomoda, sintió algunas miradas sobre ella pero las ignoró, Naruto parecía no prestarles mucha atención.

De improvisto, acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, y la miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban sombríos, y su cuerpo tenso. La chica pensó que nuevamente Naruto iba a perder el control. Se soltó de él, y se separó.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto.

—Tú…

—¿No puedo acercarme para hacerte una pregunta?

Esta vez, fue Hinata quien le tomó de las manos y le indicó proseguir con el improvisado baile. Ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto y el notable sonrojo por su atrevimiento.

—¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? – dijo, con el rostro aún oculto y haciendo un esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

Naruto espero un poco antes de contestar, al tener a Hinata tan cerca, pensó que lo que iba a preguntar era innecesario.

—No viniste sola – más que una pregunta, era una afirmación - ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

En la lejanía, un joven que se acercaba corriendo, detuvo su paso. Sasuke no tenia idea de quién era la persona con la que estaba Hinata, pero no iba a entrometerse tampoco. Con el ceño fruncido, se devolvió y siguió su camino. Naruto lo había visto.

Hinata entonces recordó. Se separó de Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos y recorrió con los mismos el lugar. ¡Los sellos no habían desaparecido aún, las columnas seguían estando en el salón!. Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y le miró suplicante.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Tú no vas a hacerme daño, verdad? – Dijo – Tú no eres malo, ¿cierto?

El aludido, entre confundido y ofendido se separó de ella tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – dijo molesto.

Hinata escondió su rostro bajando la mirada, se sentía apenada por lo directo de su pregunta, sonrojada, se colocó una mano en la mejilla para tratar de apaciguar el ardor. Naruto entonces, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle.

—¿Hinata, me amas?

No esperaba esa pregunta, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Sus comenzaban a humedecérsele debido a la impotencia de no saber que responder, en su interior se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre lo que ella quería y lo que ella debía; sabia la respuesta, pero se sentía incapaz de hablar.

Naruto se alejo un poco de ella.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede?

Hinata dudó. Pero le confesó lo que sabia y lo que sucedía respecto a los sellos, le habló de sus amigos, de la leyenda, de Akatsuki, de sus planes y de sus sospechas.

—Esto es un problema…

—Lo sé, por eso debemos destruir los sellos.

—Eso no será suficiente – dijo pensativo.

Guardó silencio. Luego pareció recordar algo. Suspiró entre aliviado y derrotado.

—Hinata, escucha – pausó – Sé lo que hay que hacer, pero debes irte de aquí.

—No puedo irme. No sin mis amigos.

—Ellos estarán bien, confía en mí – dicho esto la besó – pero tú corres peligro.

—Naruto-kun yo…

—Hazme caso, vete de aquí lo más pronto que puedas, yo me encargaré de todo.

Y dicho esto la volvió a besar, se separó de sus manos y se alejo rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Naruto tenía un plan. Pero este plan, iba a traer ciertas consecuencias. Pero era necesario desactivar el sello. En su interior, rogó porque Hinata le hubiese escuchado y se alejara lo más pronto posible de ahí. Él había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora Hinata era quien corría peligro. _Porque él había descubierto que sí la amaba_.

Nuevamente Hinata quedó sola. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y no los encontró, debía irse de ahí, pero tenía que avisarles. Tenia que encontrarlos.

Buscando la columna de luz más cercana, tomó su vestido y corrió hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero una abrumante sensación le hizo detenerse. Alguien la estaba observando.

Cautelosamente miró a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lo común, la gente estaba disfrutando, pero, a lo lejos, vislumbró una sombra, o mejor dicho, alguien completamente vestido de negro, que a diferencia de los presentes, se encontraba erguido y estático, como una estatua, haciendo contraste entre la movilidad del lugar. Intimidada, desvió la mirada y siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista, se encontró con más personas vestidas así, y aunque se encontraban con los rostros ocultos, ella sentía que la estaban viendo, todas esas figuras la estaban mirando a ella.

Nuevamente, se sentía amenazada.

**¿Continuará?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Dios mio! 16 reviews en un solo capitulo! Esto hay que celebrarlo! =D Creo que rompi record XD.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**- ****sakima**** :** Me alegra que te agrade, es un arduo trabajo, pero vale la pena, Gracias por leer, feliz día a ti también.

- **ainimchan** : Bueno, muchas preguntas, mejor sigue leyendo, no vale la pena que te lo responda por aquí, que si habrá problemas? Oh, si… Cuídate!

- **dark dragon Hades****:** Pues, Sorpresa! Hahahaha, aquí el capi, espero que te guste.  
kaori91 : Bueno, creo que este es el capi mas largo que he escrito hasta los momentos, asi que disfrútalo! Cuídate tu también!

- **Mishima Arashi**** :** Pero si igual dejaste un review! Hahahah

- **NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1** : Gracias, chau!

- **hinamel:** Hahahaha aquí la continuación, espero que te guste :3

- **Heero Kusanagi**: Espero que este capi responda tus interrogantes, chau!

- **galb**** :** HAHAHAHAHAHA, recorcholis, creo que fui muy evidente con eso, pero no te preocupes, habrán varias sorpresitas mientras avance el fic.

Por cierto, cuando escribes un review, hay una opción que dice "Alert History" o algo así, si la seleccionas, cada vez que actualice te llegara un msj a tu bandeja de correo electrónico; así no tienes que estar revisando a cada rato. Adiosito!

- **Mazii-chan**** :** Si, había dejado el fic en un rotundo abandono, pero ya me puse las pilas, y lo que se viene es muy bueno; Espero que te guste, Chau!

- **Hikeri-Hime16**: Few, eso me alegra; espero que te guste este capi.

- **hiNAru Aburame**: Hi!, pues, Aquí la conti, espero que te guste; si, ya estamos en el baile, increíblemente, será de noche como por tres capítulos mas, hahahahah. En fin, disfrútalo!

**- sheccil-chan:** Gracias, gracias; aquí el capi, disfrútalo!

- **ETOLPLOW-KUN**: Pues si, así que a seguir leyendo!, cuídate tu también!

- **Alinita28** :Hahahahah, si, tienes razón, para ser NaruHina, no hay muchas escenas de ellos juntos, pero no te preocupes, eso pronto cambiara, creo que ya no habrán mas barritas separando lugares… Y bueno, si, no es tan obvio pero si, Neji sabe que Hinata es la elegida porque…bueno, el lo sabe, no te puedo decir mas o te "spoileare".

Itachi? Awww, Itachi, Itachi… este ser es tan…tan…

¿Qué pasa si Naruto prueba la sangre de Hinata antes? Pues, nada, creo. No se me a ocurrido eso, pero digamos que si lo hace, Hinata muere.

PD: Me reí mucho con el comentario de Itachi besando el trasero de Sasuke, eso es tan OoC hahahahahah.

PD2: Espero que aun tengan suficientes uñas para seguir mordiendo porque… habrá mucho suspenso.

PD3: No me he olvidado de visitar el fandom de twilight, es solo que no he tenido tanto tiempo como para plantarme frente a la pc a leer, y eso que tengo taanto pendiente u_u; en fin, Cuídate!

- **nataliuzumaki****:** Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi :3

- **Myri Weasley28**** :** hahahaha tienes razón, no deberías arriesgarte, le eche una miradita a tu perfil y tienes un par de historias NaruHina bastante interesantes, así que yo tampoco puedo darme el lujo de que mueras porque tengo pensado leerlas :3;

Y bueno, ya Hinata abrazo a Naruto, espero estés Feliz con eso, Cuídate mucho!

**Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿Merezco reviews? Yo en su lugar lo haría, aunque, eso no cambiara la maldad que tengo programada para el próximo capitulo, con anterioridad os ruego, no me matéis XD.**

**PD: ¿Alguien aquí toca la flauta?**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Buena lectura.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo IX**

Asustada, dio un par de paso hacia atrás, pero las figuras negras comenzaron a moverse con parsimonia hacia ella. Mientras se estaban acercando, Hinata siguió retrocediendo, llegando hasta una mesa de las que estaba a cargo Chouji, le buscó rápidamente, pero no lo encontró, la columna que estaba cerca de él, seguía igual a la de Shino, buscó a Shino con la mirada, algo mas alejado y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas con la cabina del Dj. Volteó en busca de las negras figuras y se percató de que estaban mas cerca, bajo la luz de los coloridos reflectores, logró ver en el lugar donde debería estar su rostro; llevaban una mascara que le cubría solo los ojos y parte de la nariz, lugar en donde tenían un largo pico de cuervo que le llegaba hasta debajo de la barbilla; la mascara era plateada, y las in-escondidas mejillas, se encontraban elevadas en una horrible sonrisa.

Afuera un hombre vestido de negro y con una mascara naranja, jugueteaba con un control remoto donde, segundos después, presionó un botón.

—Que comience la diversión.

A pesar de la mascara, el tono de su voz delató una sonrisa, que lejos de ser infantil, denotaba mucha maldad.

A continuación, una cantidad enorme de zanqueros, payasos y acróbatas de circo disfrazados de mimos entraron en el salón de fiesta, bailando y animando a la gente a hacer lo mismo; tenían trajes coloridos y llamativos, los zanqueros median aproximadamente dos metros y sus cabezas casi chocaban con el techo; los mimos estaban haciendo acrobacias y flexiones imposibles para el cuerpo humano; los payasos tenían pintada en sus caras unas enormes sonrisas que contrastaban con su inexpresivo verdadero rostro, invitando a bailar al son de una melodía liderada por un acordeón, dándole un tema circense, pero escalofriante.

Hinata, que permanecía viendo aquel espectáculo, se olvidó de las figuras que ahora la estaban rodeando; la música que bailaban aquellos seres que considero grotescos era desconocida para ella, e incluso para Shino, que miraba incrédulo la pista de baile; el no había colocado esa canción; Hinata recordó que no habían contratado ninguna clase de exhibición.

Sintió sus fuerzas flaquear, el ensordecedor sonido del lugar pasó a convertirse en un murmullo, se apoyó en la mesa para evitar caer, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba suavemente del brazo, confusa, volteó a ver a su bienhechor, incrédula, se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Pero el hombre no dijo nada; sonriendo tras su ornamentada mascara y haciendo uso de su elegante capa y su alto sombrero de copa, envolvió a Hinata en un abrazo fatal, digno de un mago y desaparecieron en una estela de humo, arrastrándola con él entre las sombras.

El grupo que se había estado acercando, se dispersó. Ya habían hecho su parte.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Maldición! – gritaba furioso Kiba.

El joven se encontraba en su lugar acordado y estaba intentando por todos los medios hacer que se apagara la columna de luz. Como le había dicho Sasuke, rompió el sello, pero la luz siguió iluminando el lugar, aunque sin mucha fuerza. Tomó el par de pedazos en los que había roto el papel y los volvió a romper varias veces mas, haciéndolo añicos, pero la luz seguía igual, frustrado, miró a su alrededor, las demás columnas estaban en la misma condición, al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo romper los sellos.

Pero algo le asombró aun mas, los pedazos del viejo papel que había destruido se habían unido, el sello había vuelto a su estado anterior. Asustado, busco con la mirada a Shino, este era el que estaba más cercano a su columna de luz. Pero no lo encontró.

De repente, un fuerte viento le azoto y al voltear, vio como un grupo de gente vestida extravagante se acercaba al lugar y comenzaba a dar un espectáculo. Incrédulo, se esforzó en recordar si eso estaba en los planes de la noche. Los observó por poco tiempo, Chouji se había acercado agitado hacia él, tampoco había tenido suerte al romper el sello. Se miraron por un momento, y se sintieron impotentes. Decidieron ir por ayuda.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Shikamaru se acercó corriendo hacia la esquina donde estaba el sello que le tocaba eliminar, pero al romperlo, le sucedió igual que con Kiba, el sello se había vuelto a unir por una fuerza desconocida para él; lo volvió a intentar sin resultados alentadores. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza y el sonido de un montón de cascabeles.

—¡Shikamaru! –

—¡Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se acercó jadeante, debido a la carrera, Shikamaru descubrió que los cascabeles que había oído, pertenecían al traje de la chica, se sonrojó un poco por el recuerdo de hacia unos instantes. Luego su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Shikamaru, ¿lograste destruir el sello?

—No – chasqueó la lengua – este papel se vuelve a unir tan pronto como lo rompo.

—No puede ser…

La chica llevó sus manos a la cabeza, para pensar, haciendo sonar los cascabeles; Shikamaru detallo el traje de la muchacha, pero posó su mirada en un accesorio en particular. Volvió a sentir la punzada en la cabeza. Luego Temari bajo el brazo y los cascabeles volvieron a sonar.

—Shikamaru, ¿Cuántos sellos son?

El Nara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, luego tomó el brazo de la chica y comenzó a contar los aros que rodeaban su muñeca, eran en total siete brazaletes. Entonces recordó.

—Hey, respóndeme, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Mierda…- frunció el seño – nosotros encontramos seis sellos…

—¿!Seis!

Ambos se miraron, sin decir palabras, descubrieron los pensamientos del otro. Se habían olvidado del séptimo y ultimo sello, el que se encargará de desatar el Apocalipsis. En ese momento, aparecieron los acróbatas, a Temari el nombre Akatsuki le resulto muy familiar, y el joven Nara ya tenía una suposición.

Sin detenerse, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron al encuentro de la columna más cercana, debían contarle esto a los demás, y también buscar el sello que faltaba.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Te dije que te fueras de aquí! ¡¿Pero tu nunca escuchas nada verdad?

Lejos de estar aliviado por la cercanía y ayuda prestada de Sakura, Sasuke se encontraba furioso. Le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada del lugar, pero esta no le había obedecido, ahora no solo estaba furioso, sino también frustrado por no poder destruir el sello.

El sello que le tocaba destruir se encontraba casi afuera del salón, en una pequeño jardín de plantas medicinales; recogiéndose las mangas del traje, se había dispuesto a cavar con las manos, hasta dar con el viejo papel, en su trayecto, se había presentado Sakura, inclinándose sobre si y doblando el vestido para ayudarle a cavar, ensuciándose las manos de tierra, sin escuchar las quejas del moreno. Ella estaba decidida a ayudar.

—Yo – pausó – No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes solucionaban esto.

—Pues lamentablemente ya vez que tu ayuda no sirvió de mucho – le esputó – ¡este maldito sello no se destruye y la luz no termina de apagarse!

Sakura se encogió y se le humedecieron los ojos, cuando una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se dispuso a secarla rápidamente con su mano, olvidando que esta, estaba sucia de tierra. Sasuke al notar la mancha en el rostro de la chica, respiró profundo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo tendiéndoselo.

—Tienes la cara sucia.

La chica se limpió la cara, pero junto con la mancha de tierra, también se le vino parte del maquillaje, decepcionada, se recordó que nada esa noche le había salido bien.

—Lo siento, lo ensucie de maquillaje.

—Esta bien, te ves mejor sin eso.

Y dicho esto, le quitó el pañuelo para pasárselo por la cara, cambiando de lugar cuando los restos del marchito color abarcaban un segmento del mismo. Al terminar Sakura quedó con la cara limpia pero un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que no era causado por el maquillaje.

—Creo que me faltó un poco por aquí – dijo colocando una mano en su cara y acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mejilla ruborizada.

Lentamente, se fue acercando a la peligrosa, tomándola del mentón, _iba a besarla_. Sakura reconoció el momento, y cerró los ojos, pero cuando pudo sentir la respiración del moreno mas cerca, un ruido le hizo exaltarse y abrir los ojos.

Un montón de gente extraña había entrado al lugar, gente que ellos no habían contratado. Sasuke dedujo rápidamente de quien se trataba, pero Sakura tuvo que esperar a que Shikamaru que venia con Temari, Ino y Sai, se lo dijeran con nombre y apellido, Akatsuki.

Sasuke ignoró el momento de la interrupción y prosiguió a contarle a los recién llegados que no había podido destruir el sello por completo, tras esto, Shikamaru le explico el porqué. En conclusión, debían destruirlos todos, y ellos habían olvidado contar un séptimo sello.

—Es imposible, yo conté seis sellos.

—No creerás que Itachi los va a dejar tan visibles verdad – dijo Shikamaru.

—Además, el séptimo sello debe estar alejado – dijo Temari – el séptimo sello es el que abrirá la puerta, por lo tanto, el mas poderoso; en otras palabras, es la llave.

Todos se miraron entre sí, tenia sentido y Temari ya conocía al respecto. Se separaron para buscar a quienes faltaban por saber, debían idear un plan para encontrar y eliminar el último sello, por lo tanto quedaron en reunirse en la cocina, con los demás faltantes del grupo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tomando un libro de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, salió dando un salto por el ventanal rumbo al bosque.

Naruto corría desesperadamente, sabia que el sello maestro se encontraba ahí, entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, conocía las coordenadas, y había visto las columnas en el baile; la tragedia de hacia cinco años se estaba repitiendo, esta vez, él debía hacer algo para detenerlo.

Pero este ultimo sello no era uno cualquiera, y destruirlo, era pagar un precio muy caro, excesivamente caro.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era el momento indicado para ser pesimista, si el moría, al menos Hinata estaría viva, y con ellas muchas personas se salvarían, valía la pena hacer ese sacrificio, y aunque la esperanza que quedaba era casi nula, Naruto prefirió aferrarse a ella, por muy pequeña que fuese.

—¡Alto ahí!

El vampiro se giró, no era posible, conocía esa voz.

—¿Neji?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Acorralada, así era como se encontraba. A oscuras, en la esquina de una habitación desconocida para ella, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente, provocándole así, cierto dolor en el interior de sus costillas y su cuerpo acongojado. Hacia frío, y varias volutas de aire condensado se formaban frente a sus ojos, pero no todas le pertenecían a ella, había otra persona en esa gélida habitación. Un hombre que ella no conocía. Un escalofrió se apoderó de ella, y nuevamente se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Quién eres?

Pero no obtuvo respuestas. La persona que se encontraba con ella, solo estaba parada erguidamente y con una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en el casi oculto rostro.

—Dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hyuga Hinata.

La pronunciación de su nombre se sintió como fuerte golpe en el estomago; temerosa, vio como el hombre se acercaba.

—Hyuga Hinata – pausó – estas jugando con fuego.

Ahogando un grito, Hinata estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por el hombre que ahora la sujetaba de los hombros. Retorciéndose bajo sus frías manos, intentó separarse y alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

—No opongas resistencia.

Al principio, a Hinata le pareció reconocer ese rostro, aun con el antifaz, la chica creyó saber de quien se trataba, y pensando que era Sasuke, se dejó guiar escaleras arriba de la residencia por el joven de sombrero de copa; pero ahora, realmente estaba segura de algo, esa persona no era Sasuke.

Tomándola de la barbilla, el hombre la obligó a mirarle. Acto seguido le atizó un fugaz beso en los labios. Y separándose de ella, se quitó, al fin, el antifaz.

—Bienvenida a la pesadilla.

Temblando, Hinata recordó de quien se trataba, con los ojos desorbitados y el pulso en aumento se dignó a gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no articulaban palabras por el miedo. Con la mano en la garganta, un lejano susurro escapó de sus labios. Le había tomado un tiempo atar cabos.

—Itachi Uchiha…

El joven Uchiha entonces se levantó de su posición, y despojándose del sombrero y la capa, esbozó una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra que en ese momento sobraba como indumentaria.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Todos se encontraban en la cocina, todos menos uno.

—¡¿Dónde esta Hinata?

Se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a un exaltado Kiba, Hinata no aparecía, nadie la había visto desde que comenzaron con la eliminación de los sellos y esto estaba comenzando a preocuparles, sobre todo a un desesperado Kiba.

—Tal vez fue demasiada presión para ella – dijo Sai.

—Hinata no es de las que huiría – comento la Yamanaka.

—¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, en ese momento, un grito ensordecedor inundó la prudente soledad del lugar, y con este, una extraña sensación embargó a los presentes; miraron a su alrededor, intenta localizar la procedencia del mismo, pero el grito no se volvió a repetir. Sin embargo, alguien sí sabía de donde provenía.

—No tenemos tiempo para estar buscándola – dijo Sasuke – ella no es una niña y debemos terminar con esto.

—Hinata puede estar en peligro Sasuke-kun – le recordó Sakura.

—Hinata debe estar divirtiéndose – dijo – la vi bailando con un tipo hace poco.

—Eso es mentira. – sentencio Kiba.

—¿Celoso?

Se miraron desafiantes.

—¿Si sabias eso porque no habías dicho nada? – pregunto Shino.

—No es mi problema. – Miro a Sakura e Ino – ustedes son sus amigas, deberían saberlo.

Esta vez fue Shino quien frunció el ceño.

—De cualquier manera, debemos movernos.

—¿Que hacemos entonces?

—Lo primero es averiguar quienes son esos sujetos extraños que estan afuera, ¿no contratamos ninguna clase de entretenimiento verdad? – Pauso - luego debemos ubicar el lugar del septimo sello.

—Ellos seguro tienen algo que ver – dijo Chouji.

—Sai, tu tienes auto, ve con la policía junto a Ino y Sakura – dijo Shikamaru.

—Como si eso hiciera una diferencia – susurro Kiba.

—Solo háganlo- sentencio. – Temari y yo buscaremos el séptimo sello.

—¿Y nosotros que? – pregunto Chouji, refiriéndose a los jóvenes restantes.

—Ustedes averigüen quienes son esos de afuera – dijo Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse.

Pero ante esto, Sakura se le adelantó tomándole del brazo.

—¿Adonde iras tu? – preguntó.

—No es de tu incumbencia – se soltó del agarre – ahora vete de aquí.

Y dicho esto, salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco un par de llaves, con estas cerró la puerta por la que acababa de salir. De esta manera, nadie le seguiría. Luego subió por la escalera de incendios hasta el piso de arriba .Tenia un mal presentimiento.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, Hyuga.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero luego su semblante se suavizó.

—No pude agradecerte aquella vez – dijo Naruto.

—Por ayudarte sacrifiqué otras vidas.

—Ya Hinata me lo contó, no fue mi intención que arrollaras a tu tía, ni que murieran los Uchiha, pero de todas maneras, gracias.

—No me agradezcas, pase esa noche en prisión, agradécele a Tenten, ella fue quien detuvo la formación del sello.

—En ese caso, me alegra no tener que deberte nada a ti.

—Baka.

Acortando la distancia, Naruto se acercó a Neji para mostrarle lo que tenía en la mano, el libro. Neji miró el objeto incrédulo y leyó la hoja marcada. Rápidamente lo cerró.

—Esto no es necesario – dijo entregándole el libro a Naruto – Tenten y Lee ya encontraron el séptimo sello y están arreglando todo para la eliminación.

—Eso no funcionará Neji.

—Funcionó hace cinco años, ¿Por qué no habría de funcionar ahora? – Pauso – al menos que tú…

—Así es, me enamoré de Hinata.

Rápidamente, Neji tomó a Naruto de las solapas de la capa, es un intento por golpearlo en la cara, pero fue inútil porque el Conde detuvo el puño que se aproximaba precipitado a su cara.

—Esto no es necesario Neji – dijo cansinamente, mientras apretaba con sus manos las muñecas de Neji.

—Tu… – se soltó de su agarre por el dolor - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi prima? – le miró con odio.

—Si tanto te preocupa saber, no la he tocado.

—¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella?

—No elegí enamorarme de una Hyuga.

—Eres un descarado.

—No actúes como si no lo supieras – esta vez Naruto alzó la voz – Tu estabas al tanto, tu sabias que Hinata iba a la Mansión, y también sabias el peligro que corría al inmiscuirse con Akatsuki, y aun así no la detuviste – pauso – No seas hipócrita, sabias que ella era el peón que faltaba para acabar con todo esto, eres el genio Hyuga por algo, ¿No?

—No pensé que llegarían tan lejos.

Ante esto, Naruto se tensó, esas palabras le recordaron el porque estaba ahí; internamente se lamentó de que no pudieran ser del todo ciertas. Lentamente, se alejó de Neji y recogió el libro que yacía boca abajo en el suelo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Neji.

—Sabes perfectamente que haré.

—Acabas de decir que estas enamorado de mi prima, y ahora vas a sacrificarte.

—Precisamente por tu prima es que lo hago.

—No puedo entenderte.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

De repente, un grito se escuchó en los alrededores, un grito que si bien no era cerca del lugar, el viento se había encargado de arrastrar las ondas sonoras.

—No puede ser…

—¡Hinata! – Gritó Neji para luego dirigirse hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero fue detenido en su intento de correr - ¿¡Que haces idiota! ¡Suéltame ahora!

—No – sentenció Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida – toma el libro y prepara todo.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si Hinata esta cerca del sello morirá!

—Me encargare de llevarla a su casa – dijo – luego vendré para completar el sello.

—Es imposible, no hay tiempo, tú no puedes…

Pero fue golpeado por una onda imperceptible a sus ojos, dando de lleno en su estomago y haciéndole caer de rodillas.

—No juzgues el poder de un vampiro – dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mano que estaba en dirección al Hyuga.

—Eres un demonio… - susurró Neji mientras se sostenía el estomago.

—Eso también. – Sonrió – ahora has lo que te digo, vendré tan pronto como termine con esto.

Y dicho esto, se alejó dando saltos rápidos y perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Neji, que aun estaba de rodillas por el dolor en su estomago, tomó el libro y releyó su contenido. Naruto era un idiota. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

—Tenten, cambio de planes – le entregó el libro.

—No puede ser, ¿Dónde…? – dijo mientras leía el libro, incrédula.

—No preguntes mas, preparemos todo, nos queda poco tiempo.

Al rato llegó Lee, con varias cosas que le habían sigo encargadas. Lamentablemente, perdió su viaje, ya que el cambio de planes, conllevo a un cambio de material y nada de lo que había traído servia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, accedió a la petición de Tenten en ir en busca de sal.

**¿Continuará?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capi de hoy, no fue tan largo como el anterior, pero igual creo que me extendí mucho, en fin. **

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**-****hiNAru Aburame**: Pues si, de eso trata este fic, suspenso, mucho suspenso; y pues, en eso también tienes razón, no puede haber trama y drama sin un desacato de ordenes, o si, si lo puede haber, pero aquí no XD. Cuídate, ya veras que pasa mas adelante.

**-****ranka uchiha****:** Aquí el capi, disfrútalo.

**-Givi-chan:** Ayñomio gashias :3

-**dark dragon Hades****:** Que bueno que te gustara, y pues, no te prometo nada. Bye!

-**Zaaf15**: Paciencia, paciencia, todo a su debido momento, nos vemos!

-**emmitha:** ¿Más seguidos? Pero si esto es lo mas rápido que puedo actualizar XD hahaha

-**Tomoyo Erizawa**** :** No hay de que, de todas formas iba a ir hehe, cuídate!

-**hinamel**: Todo a su debido momento peke :3, kizu!

-**kaori91**: Jo! Y no tienes idea de lo que vendrá, muajajaja, Cuídate!

-**galb****:** No hay de que!

-**ainimchan**** : **Hehe, si pues, me esforcé en eso, y creo que me salio bien la dosis Naruhina, me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a Neji, ya veras lo que pasa, Adiosito!

**-****Myri Weasley28**** : **Awww me encanta que te encante (OO), fue un arduo trabajo, muchas correcciones, y tuve que poner mis neuronas a 1000, pero veo que el esfuerzo dio sus frutos! Y si pues, en Conde cayo redondito en los encantos de la Hyuga, pero que mas? Era de esperarse, pero, estará Hinata enamorada de el?.. mmm eso no lo sabemos, hahahaha.

Y, no odies a los chicos de Akatsuki, si ellos son tan geniales… (oo)

Y Tampoco odies a Itachin; Hasta otra! Cuídate!

**-sheccil-chan**: Ok, tu review me dio mucha risa y me pareció muy original, ¿Tantos seguidores tiene este fic? Recorcholis…espero no decepcionarlos :3

-**nataliuzumaki**** :** Pues aquí la conti, disfrútala!

-**Alinita28** : Mmm que si soy mala? Oh, si, bastante, y eso no es nada :3!

Pues, tu review me causo confusión, Kiba besando a Hinata? Sasuke celoso? Sakura la elegida? Me canse de releer la historia pensando que había cometido un error, pero, creo que te confundiste un pelín redactando tu review, si no es así, porfis explícate, y aclárame eso después.

Y pues, que buscan los genios de Akatsuki? Como tu dijiste, nada bueno :3

Cuídate, y no te preocupes, tus preguntas Irán siendo aclaradas a medida que avance el fic!

-**sakima****:** Jo! Por fin alguien que espera con ansias mis maldades!, me alegra, disfruta este capi! Cuídate tu también!

-**Onlymybrain****:** Pues aquí esta, disfrútala!

-**Heero Kusanagi**: Aquí la Conti, disfrútala, ya veras como avanzan las cosas!

-**Hikeri-Hime16**** : **Eso me alegra, disfruta este capi! Cuídate tu también!

**-****leosapiens29****:** HAHAHAHA esta bien, que bueno que te guste, esa es la idea, y no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando, no quiero quedar como pececito fuera del agua XD. Sin embargo lamento decirte, que aunque esta genial tu idea de un secuestro y eso, ya tengo un plan para esta historia, así que no creo que pueda colocar eso, Gomen.

En cuanto al beso, bueno, el primero fue en los labios y el segundo, que fue mas fugaz por la prisa y eso, no se, quizás en la mejilla, o en la frente, eso lo dejo a imaginación del lector. Cuídate!

-**ETOLPLOW-KUN**** : **Mi primer review! Jo! Tienes razón, Akatsuki tiene todo calculado; y si, Naruto sabe que hacer, tanto tiempo encerrado lo ha vuelto "algo" sabio, en serio.

Bueno, de resto, ya veras que pasara, Good Luck!

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo por hoy, un saludito a todos y cómanse sus verduras, y como yo soy tan buena, les pido, no, les exijo un review Duh!**

**Ja, es broma, sean libres de comentar, pero de igual manera pregunto: ¿Reviews?**

**PD: No les mentire chicos, el Capitulo no fue beteado por nadie, y fue colgado a las apuradas, ¿en resumen? no tengo pc y ando en un cyber; Asi que es muy posible que el Capitulo X tarde algo en ser publicado, a pesar de que ya lo habia comenzado a escribir, se me borró por un apagon y un despiste mio al tratar de recuperarlo, de antemano, !lo siento muchisimo! Asi que sepan tener paciencia u_u  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! El retraso no tiene justificación, reciban mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Agradecimientos, como siempre, a mi queridísima **_**Mishima Arashi,**_** por las correcciones y sugerencias.**

**Buena lectura.**

**Advertencia:**** Este capitulo contiene fragmentos de una canción.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**DULCE SABOR A SANGRE**

**Capitulo X**

_**Little girl, little girl**_

_(Niña, niña)_

_**Why are you crying?**_

_(¿Por qué estas llorando?)_

_**Inside your restless soul your heart is dying**_

_(Dentro de tu alma inquieta, tu Corazón esta muriendo)_

Hinata corría por la inmensidad del bosque. Sus piernas, incapaces ya de reaccionar al dolor, sólo se dejaban llevar por un impulso instintivo de supervivencia, mientras una cosa martilleaba en su mente:_ Debía huir._

_**Little one, little one**_

_(Pequeña, pequeña)_

_**Your soul is purging**_

_(Tu alma se está purgando)_

_**Of love and razor blades**_

_(De amor y hojas de afeitar)_

_**Your blood is surging**_

_(Tu sangre está saliendo)_

Su rostro, contorsionado por los ahogados sollozos, dejaba ver los caminos negros que se escurrían por sus mejillas, restos de maquillaje; el cabello, le caía suelto como cascada mientras se pegaba a su espalda por el sudor; el vestido, deshecho a jirones por la carrera, había sido despojado de la delicada pedrería, dejando retazos de tela sucia de tierra y sangre, al igual que su antes impecable piel, ahora marcada por varios rasguños causados por las afiladas ramas que le obstaculizaban el paso dentro del bosque.

_**Runaway!**_

_(¡Corre lejos!)_

_**From the river to the street**_

_(Desde el rio hasta la calle)_

_**And find yourself with your face in the gutter**_

_(Y encuéntrate a ti misma, con la cara en una alcantarilla)_

_**You're a stray for the Salvation Army**_

_(Eres una extraña para el Ejército de Salvación)_

_**There is no place like home**_

_(No hay ningún lugar como tu casa)_

_**When you got no place to go**_

_(Cuando no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir)_

Volteó al sentirse perseguida y aumentó su rapidez, pero se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos fuertemente por el ardor que sentía en el interior de sus venas. Inevitablemente, cayó por el pequeño descuido. Ocultando su rostro y haciendo presión con su frente, se agarró de la hierba para obtener impulso y remediar la carrera, pero fue incapaz de levantarse. Frustrada, se tocó la herida sangrante en su cuello. Se estaba acercando. Tomando una rama partida que se encontraba cerca, la empuñó en espera de su atacante. Cuanto lo sintió tras suyo, se volteó armada de coraje y le atravesó por todo el centro de pecho. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien era.

—Hi…na…ta…

**Flash back**

Terminó de desabotonarse la camisa y la colocó sobre una mesilla que reposaba lejos.

—No quiero mancharla – dijo más para sí mismo.

Con el torso desnudo, Itachi caminó hacia Hinata y apartó las manos de la chica que se aferraban a sí con miedo. Acarició la mandíbula y acercó su nariz para aspirar su aroma. Consciente de que algo molestaba en su agarre tras la nuca, el Uchiha arrancó el antiguo collar que había adornado el atuendo de la muchacha, tirándolo y quebrando la purpúrea estrella. La miró unos segundos y sonrío.

—Esto es más doloroso para mí que para ti.

Y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Hinata no entendió realmente las palabras del joven, pero imaginándose lo peor, salió de su estupor y corrió hacia la puerta, forzando la manija, se encontraba bajo llave; trémula, se dirigió al pequeño ventanal que permitía el paso del viento, sintió la fresca brisa y apretó con resignación los barrotes; no podía escapar de ahí.

Volteó y miró a Itachi en el umbral del baño, la escrutaba con la miraba mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño objeto cuya hojilla brillaba filoso en la oscuridad. Hinata sintió que gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a brotarle de las cuencas oculares.

Itachi, entonces, se situó frente a la Hyûga y juntó su frente con la de la chica, mientras susurraba tranquilo:

—Si sigues llorando, puede que corte tus cuerdas vocales.

Un frío, una sensación de estiramiento y luego un ardor. Hinata se llevó la mano al cuello cuando notó un liquido cálido escurrírsele por el pecho. Bajó su vista al notar el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse a sus pies. Sintió como sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear rápidamente con cada gota de sangre que se escapaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué…? – susurró doliente antes de comenzar a cerrar sus orbes.

—Abrelos.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo por inercia. Miró interrogante al Uchiha. Luego, con asombro, vio como Itachi hacia un corte sobre su muñeca derecha, con la misma navaja con que momentos antes le había cortado la yugular.

Sorbiendo un poco de su propia sangre, Itachi se agachó a la altura de la morena juntando sus frentes y beso de nueva cuenta sus labios. Asqueada,Hinata intentó moverse al sentir el sabor a oxido en su boca. Luego Itachi le volteó el rostro y separó los cabellos que se pegaban en su cuello por la humedad y acto seguido, dejó caer su liquido vital en el corte de hacía unos instantes.

Aún con interrogantes en su mente, Hinata se permitió tranquilizarse al sentir como las fuerzas retomaban a su cuerpo y la respiración dejaba de hacérsele tan áspera.

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación. Sasuke había forzado la puerta.

Recorriendo con los ojos el oscuro lugar, vislumbró el contorno de dos cuerpos que yacían en una esquina. Le tomó un minuto reconocer a Itachi y a Hinata.

—Es suficiente – dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba lentamente de su posición.

—Itachi… - el Uchiha menor se encontraba desconcertado.

—Estúpido hermanito menor…- miró a Sasuke - siempre entrometiéndote.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó, observando a Hinata y el charco de sangre.

Aún en el suelo, Hinata intentó moverse, pero fue frenada por una extraña punzada en su garganta. Un extraño frío comenzaba a quemarle. Tenía la mirada borrosa y sólo escuchaba sonidos no articulados. Mientras se encontraba perdida en sus alucinaciones, una inevitable confrontación comenzaba a disputarse frente a sus ojos.

Itachi contempló indiferente a su hermano, luego sonrió y se acercó al joven.

—La verdad, planeaba dejarte fuera de esto Sasuke-kun, ya que en parte lo hice por ti – juntó sus dedos índice y medio – pero supongo que eso es imposible, ¿verdad? – le golpeó la frente como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando era un niño.

Itachi se alejó en dirección a Hinata. Frustrado, y con un inminente nudo en la garganta, Sasuke apretó los puños a sus costados; memorias pasadas revoloteaban en su mente._"Itachi, el orgullo de los Uchiha; Itachi, el genio de los Uchiha; Itachi, el joven extraño de los Uchiha; Itach,i el muchacho que se reveló ante los Uchiha; Itachi, el que abandonó a los Uchiha; Itach,i el que mató a los Uchiha; y Sasuke, el Uchiha que se quedó solo"_

Pero esta vez, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Sabía que Sasuke no podría contenerse más tiempo, así que chequeó el pulso de Hinata y se volteó rápidamente para detener el golpe de su hermano.

—¡Te mataré, Itachi!

Aunque algo debilitado por la perdida de sangre, el Uchiha mayor le rendía batalla al menor, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, era detenida por premeditación. Sasuke era un libro abierto para Itachi. Molesto al no ver que sus ataques surgieran el efecto deseado, Sasuke corrió a tomar la navaja que reposaba ensangrentada sobre una mesilla; con rapidez se dirigió hacia Itachi, le asestó un golpe en el estómago y se dispuso a clavarle el afilado objeto. Pero una fuerte presión comenzó a sentirse en su pecho, y su espalda le pesaba. Alguien había pasado encima de él.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto corrió hacia la joven que yacía en el suelo y la tomó de los hombros.

La chica intentó pronunciar palabra, pero la voz no salía de su boca. Confundido, Naruto la abrazó, pero una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo al hacerlo. Ella estaba helada. La separó y miró detenidamente, el cambio era leve, pero no pasaba desapercibido para él. Apretó los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, respirando los inexistentes vestigios de su antiguo aroma.

—¿Qué te han hecho? – le susurró.

—Tardaste mucho, Naruto-kun – habló Itachi - nos dejaste tiempo de sobra.

Con la mirada sombría, se levantó y volteó lentamente hacia el malhechor, estaba cargando la culpa en sus hombros; con las pupilas rojas y dilatadas, formó una brillante luz en su mano derecha.

—¡Rasengan!

Con odio, corrió hacia el Uchiha mayor, arrastrando la esfera de energía por la estancia hasta su encuentro, pero algo le hizo tropezar y caer, chocando la esfera con un muro. Enfadado, miró como Sasuke era el responsable.

—¿¡Que coño te pasa a ti! – gritó Naruto al responsable.

—¡Esta es mi pelea! – Le respondió Sasuke - ¡No te entrometas!

—¡No te entrometas tú, humano! – le espetó.

—¿¡Y quién eres tú! – preguntó molesto el moreno.

—¡Yo soy el Conde Kyûbi!

Y entonces, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La piel pálida, los colmillos alargados, los sucesos de ese día,…

—Tú…

—¿Sorprendido? – Interrumpió Itachi - ¿Ahora me crees, estúpido hermanito menor?

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hermano. Itachi tenia razón, todos estos años, Itachi había tenido la razón.

Volteó la vista hacia Naruto, a pesar del enfado un ápice de preocupación adornaba su era la responsable. Rodó los ojos al comprender lo absurdo de la situación. Intentó ser racional.

—Llévate a Hinata – sentenció Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

—¡Primero mato a este desgraciado! – gritó el rubio.

La racionalidad se fue por los suelos.

—¡Deja ya de entrometerte! – Gruño Sasuke - ¡Viniste por Hinata, ahora lárgate!

—¡De ninguna manera!

Hinata, aún en medio de la inconciencia, intentaba por todos los medios reconocer las voces y descifrar qué sucedía a su alrededor, pero el aturdimiento la incapacitaba, y la situación comenzaba a volverse desesperante.

En un arrebato de vigor, se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba, pero trastabilló y cayó. Sintió como unas manos la sostenían por los brazos y le susurraban palabras a sus oídos. _Huye_. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Itachi.

Naruto, ajeno a lo que sucedía con Hinata, mantenía una disputa verbal con Sasuke. Hasta que un golpe se escuchó, haciéndole recordar el motivo principal por el que estaba ahí.

—¡Hinata! – Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica - ¿Estás bien?

Pero la chica no le respondía. Tenía la cabeza oculta en sus manos y temblaba. Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la movió en un intento inútil por despabilarla, pero nada daba resultado. Se volteó hacia Sasuke y decidió dejar su disputa para después; levantándose, extendió los brazos para tomar a la chica, pero esta los apartó rápidamente

—¿Hinata?

Decir su nombre fue el detonante para que la muchacha se levantase y saliera corriendo de la habitación, empujando a Naruto y apartando cualquier obstáculo que le entorpeciese el paso. Se sentía sofocada. _Estaba aterrorizada._

—¡Hinata, espera! – Gritó Naruto.

Se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación, pero ya la chica no se encontraba ahí. Buscó a Itachi con la mirada, pero tampoco estaba.

—¡Maldición!

Salió corriendo dejando atrás a un Sasuke anonadado.

**Fin del flashback**

—Lo siento tanto…- sollozó – no quise hacerlo…

—Está bien Hinata, estoy bien – sonrió adolorido.

—Naruto-kun…

Hinata se encontraba arrodillada al lado de Naruto mientras observaba como una luz turquesa emitía de la herida que le había proferido sin querer al vampiro. Naruto jadeaba, le dolía, pero quejarse haría que Hinata se preocupase más.

—Ya estoy bien... – jadeó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Naruto-kun…- Hinata le miró con pesar.

—Vámonos de aquí – sentenció, tomándola de la cintura

Naruto la alzó sobre su espalda, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su mansión. Aunque resultase inútil ya, la seguridad de Hinata seguía siendo primordial. Aceleró el paso, el tiempo apremia, y ya a él no le quedaba mucho.

Mientras se encontraba en la espalda de Naruto, Hinata sintió una calidez y un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, pero no supo reconocer si era a causa del malestar del momento o quizá algo más.

Evitando la entraba principal, Naruto subió hacia el balcón de la mansión, y con su pie izquierdo hizo presión en el vidrio del ventanal, quebrándolo y permitiéndoles entrar.

Bajó a Hinata de su espalda y la depositó en el suelo, le besó la frente y se dirigió hacia su habitación para recostarse en la cama mientras se quitaba la ornamentada capa; al diablo con el tiempo, estaba agotado.

Hinata, que había caminado tras él, no dejaba de lamentarse por su estado, ya que ella fue la causante; sintiéndose culpable, se sentó en el borde da la cama y apoyo la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó; hasta ese momento, no había notado como Naruto estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Perdí mucha sangre, Hinata…- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

La joven derramó algunas lágrimas silenciosamente, que caían en las mejillas del rubio, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos del vampiro. Una idea comenzó a rondar por en su mente.

Naruto sintió el cálido líquido en el rostro, pero se encontró incapaz de enfrentarse al rostro triste de la chica, por eso siguió con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró un par de veces y alzó la mano para acariciar las mejillas de Hinata e intentar detener los sollozos. Pero en vez de encontrarse con un rostro, se encontró con la nada, y su querida comodidad comenzó a ser saboteada debajo de su cabeza.

—Hinata, estaba cómodo como antes…- abrió los ojos - ¿Hinata?

La chica se había levantado de la cama para situarse de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él. Con un sonrojo notorio, apartó el cabello del lado derecho de su cuello con su mano izquierda, dejando la zona despejada.

—Bebe, Naruto-kun – susurró avergonzada – perdiste sangre por mi culpa, y además es lo que necesitas para ser libre…

—Hinata… - Naruto la miró sorprendido.

Quería, por todos los demonios, deseaba probar la sangre de Hinata, pero no podía, ya no podría…

—Lo siento, pero tu sangre a sido mezclada con la de aquel tipo – le miró con lastima en los ojos, más hacia él que hacia ella.

Se sintió impotente. Ya lo sabía. Los repentinos cambios, las alucinaciones, la sensación de sentirse perseguida, todo había estado planeado. Todo por culpa de él, de Uchiha Itachi. Si su sangre ya no era su sangre, entonces, ¿Qué era ella?

—Lo sentiste verdad – habló Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos – ese tipo no era humano.

La ojiblanco meditó. ¿Sentirlo? No. Cuando comenzó todo tenía un extraño presentimiento. La sensación llegó después, cuando el había terminado su trabajo, cuando comenzó a sentir los cambios. Pero, quizá…

—¿Un vampiro? – preguntó la Hyûga.

—Un demonio – Corrigió el conde.

_Un demonio. _Se repitió en su mente_._

—Pero tú también eres un demonio, Naruto-kun.

—No, yo tengo encerrado un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio – pausó – soy el carcelero del Kyubi, de ahí mi nombre.

—Comprendo – suspiró.

Se quedó callada varios minutos más y se recostó en el pecho del vampiro aun con las rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de verla la cara, tenía el rostro ladeado, mirando sus pies. De pronto, una interrogante inundó su mente.

—Naruto-kun, si mi sangre ha sido mezclada, entonces ¿Qué soy yo?

El rubio la miró, había fortaleza y temor en sus ojos. ¿Cómo decirle que ya no era humana?

—Te has vuelto una Hija de Caín – la chica no pareció comprenderle – Hinata, ahora eres hibrida.

Se quedó estática, no creía lo que escuchaba. Eran tantas cosas en un solo día que todo comenzaba a volverse una retorcida utopí podía creerlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y se lamentó el ser tan débil, no ser capaz de soportar las malas noticias. Escondió su rostro en sus brazos flexionados sobre el borde de la cama.

—¿Por qué a mí…?

El vampiro le observó largo rato, aún tendido en la cama y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, dándole una suave caricia. La culpabilidad le inundaba, pero ya no había nada por hacer.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No, a él no le reprochaba nada. Quería decírselo, hacerle saber que él no era culpable, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Se sintió ahogada.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, y tomó la capa que yacía en el suelo. Observó todo a su alrededor hasta que su vista se posó en el reloj, suspiró. Últimamente la vida se le escapaba en suspiros, se sintió muy ridículo. Pero ya nada importaba, independientemente del resultado de la batalla. Miró con amargura como Hinata hacia el esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas. _Si tan sólo pudiera…_

Se arrodilló a la altura de ella y tomó el sonrojado rostro entre sus manos. Sonrió. Le sonrió_. _Y Luego besó su frente para encaminarse a la salida.

—¿Te vas? – preguntó la chica a sus espaldas. Él no respondió—¿Por qué te vas? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿Es por mi culpa? – Naruto volteó y la observó. _No, no era su culpa._—No te vayas – pidió.

Su voz le había sonado demasiado dolorosa.

—No te vayas – repitió – por favor, quédate conmigo.

—Sabes que ya eso no es posible – observó el cielo nocturno – debo ir a acabar con esto.

—Entonces yo iré contigo.

Frunció el entrecejo y le miró molesto.

—No, tú te quedas aquí.

—Iré.

—Hinata, tú no… - pero nuevos sollozos le hicieron callar.

—Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí – dijo con la mirada baja – no soy humana ni tampoco demonio. No sé qué pasará cuando todo esto acabe. No sé como terminé así, pero si sé algo, aunque me tomó tiempo a mí misma darme cuenta de ello, Naruto-kun yo…

—Hinata, sólo quiero protegerte – se acercó y le abrazó – en el bosque, Neji esta preparando una trampa – pausó – Tú corres peligro si estás cerca de ella.

—¿Neji? – ahora sí estaba confusa.

—Es una larga historia…

Alzó una ceja incrédula, pero luego le restó importancia.

—¿Por qué corro peligro?

—Porque es una trampa para demonios – dijo – Abriremos un portal y causaremos el…

—Apocalipsis – le interrumpió.

Naruto le miró confuso, ¿Estaba al tanto?

—Si, será algo momentáneo, y requiere de un…_sacrificio_ –susurró tan bajo que Hinata no alcanzó a oír – y los demonios que se encuentren cerca serán absorbidos.

—Pero yo no soy un demonio completamente – le miró

—Pero aún lo sigues siendo...

—Sólo lo supones, no puedes saberlo con exactitud – pausó - ¿Y además, que pasará contigo?

—No lo sé. – no podía decirle la verdad.

—Yo tampoco sé que pasara conmigo, pero contigo a mi lado, estaré bien – sonrió.

Se resignó, ella tenía razón.

Caminaron hacia el ventanal y Naruto colocó a Hinata nuevamente sobre su espalda, se aseguro de tenerla bien sujeta, y saltó por el balcón fuera de la mansión. La muchacha se apretó más él para sostenerse. Sintió la misma calidez del rubio y apoyo su mentón en el hombro del vampiro. El cabello le daba molestos latigazos por culpa del viento. Pero no le importó, se sentía bien.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un disparo.

—¡Sai! – gritó Ino.

—No puede ser… -susurró la pelirosa.

Se inclinó y golpeó el estómago del joven que se aovillaba en el suelo. Registró en los bolsillos de su ropa y consiguió lo que buscada, lo tomó entre los dedos y le hizo girar por el aro haciéndolo sonar. Eran unas llaves.

—Ni crean que van a escapar, mocosos. un.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Deidara?

—Atrapé a estos – señaló a los jóvenes – querían escapar, Sasori-senpai

—Esos también son amigos del hermano menor de Itachi, llévalos _con los demás_.

—¿Los tienen a todos? – preguntó el rubio.

—No lo sé – pausó y luego miró a Sai – ¿está herido?

—Si, le disparé en el hombro – Sasori frunció el ceño - ¡No es mi culpa, él se movió!

Sasori suspiró.

—Entonces termina de matarlo – se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso al salón.

Deidara se giró hacia los tres jóvenes y los observó por un momento. La chica con el cabello rosado estaba en shock; el joven pálido jadeaba sonoramente y la rubia estaba junto a él intentando parar la hemorragia. Esa rubia se le hizo extremadamente encantadora.

—Bueno, un artista deber hacer lo que un artista debe hacer – sonrió y apuntó hacia Sai - ¡Katsu!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Bueno, sí, sé que a estas alturas muchos desean matarme por tardar tanto, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Y si vamos a culpar a alguien, pues entonces culpemos a Nya-chan, ella tiene la culpa por tener las patitas acolchaditas y dormir de maneras que dan ganas de tomarle fotos ò_ó**

**En fin, por si alguien desea saber, la canción se llama ¿Viva la Gloria? (Little girl) de Green Day; y si, ellos también influyeron en mi tardanza, entré en una depresión post concierto, ya que vinieron a Venezuela y … yo no pude ir.**

**Para terminar, debo decir que ya esta historia esta por acabar, solo falta resolver unas cosillas y voila, tendremos un final ¿Feliz?**

**Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**-****Dollin pop**: Eso me alegra, y bueno, no actualice tan pronto como debía pero, ¡aquí esta!

**-****dark dragon Hades**: hahaha, me costo un poco entender tu review eh? Y bueno, si, tardé un poco/bastante, pero ¡aquí esta! ¡Disfrútalo! Y pues, ya faltan pocos capis, así que tus dudas pronto serán disipadas :3, ¡Cuídate tu también!

**-Tosaka:¡**Nuevos lectores! Eso es tan genial… Y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lamento informarte que no, no tendrá lemon, ni siquiera soy capaz de escribir un lime decente, lo siento por eso.

**-****IECS**: hahahaha Zadick-san y Alice-chan? Que locoo XD; y bueno, si ya leíste la historia, sabrás que no pasó nada malo, aparentemente, así que creo que puedo conservar mi vida. ¡Cuídate!

**-T bien sabes quien**: ¿Como no saberlo mi querida Mishima Arashi? Y bueno, si te soy sincera, me inspire fue en la canción que sale en el fic, que, curiosamente tiene ese sonidito burlesco de Vocaloid, pero, solo es coincidencia, ¡lo prometo! Hahahaha no era mi intensión hacerte recordar memorias tan "gratas".Y bueno, respecto a lo que no entendiste, después me dices para explicarte mejor.¡Cuídate Honey!

**-Mazii-chan**: Aquí la conti, ¡disfrútala!

**-****Skuld Dark**: Paciencia Skuld-san, paciencia, ya veras que sucede, ¡Cuídate!

**-****HoshiNoTsuya**: ¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno estuvo? Aww, eso es tan chévere: 3. Y bueno, como ya habrás visto, Itachi no le tocó mas de la cuenta HAHAHAHAHA. Que mala soy vale. Lamento mucho la tardanza, no volverá a pasar, y espero que este capi tenga tanta emoción como el anterior. En cuento a la confusión de Hinata respecto a Itachi y Sasuke.. Pues, como dice Mishima Arashi-chan, en el anime, todo es posible XD. Aunque bueno, recordemos que Hinata estaba como media ida en ese momento, así que de ahí su confusió por leer, ¡Cuídate mucho!

**-Hinamel**: ¡Aquí la conti, disfrútala!

**-****sakima**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero que disfrutes este tanto como el anterior :3

**-****kaori91** : Aquí tienes tus respuestas, espero que te guste este capi, ¡Cuídate tu también!

**-****ETOLPLOW-KUN**: Que bueno que te gustó, y pues, aquí algunas de tus respuestas serán aclaradas, ya a esta historia no le falta mucho para terminar, así que no te preocupes que pronto todo se solucionara, o eso ya lo veremos, hahahah soy malvada. ¡Cuídate!

**-****Heero Kusanagi** : Gracias, espero que disfrutes este, ¡cuídate mucho!

**- ****ainimchan**: HAHAHAHAHAHA, Ainimchan-san, créeme, somos dos capaces de hacer tal sacrificio, espero que disfrutes este capi y que se aclaren tus dudas, ¡Cuídate!

**¡Eso es todo amigos! Cuídense mucho y no dejen de leer esta humilde historia y comer sus vegetales.**

**¿Merece este capitulo reviews?**


End file.
